Meet Me on the Equinox
by Felicity Dream
Summary: AU massive episodal rewrite. "He's the enemy! You can't like him!" Her lip quivered, but she stared back in resolve. "I can and I will." And she silently said goodbye to the first boy she ever liked. St. Berry developing relationship , Finchel tension, Puckleberry/Quinn friendship. Hiatus.
1. The Sun at its Highest Peak

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: "He's the enemy! You can't like him!" Her lip quivered, but she stared back in resolve. "I can and I will." And she silently said goodbye to the first boy she ever liked.  
Set after S1.13 "Sectionals."  
Spoilers: Probably for the back nine, and definitely for the first thirteen episodes.  
Warnings:  
Pairings: Rachel/Jesse, with Rachel/Finn tension, Puck/Quinn, Mercedes/Matt, Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC, Tina/Artie; Puckleberry friendship, Quinn/Rachel friendship, and Kurt/Rachel friendship…

**Meet Me on the Equinox  
**_Chapter One: The Sun at its Highest Peak_

Rachel looked up at the ceiling, pursing her lips. Vocal Adrenaline was going full-throttle in the background, but she didn't want to watch.

They were _so_ close. Her Glee club was so close. And coming here, seeing them perform, brought all her dreams to a standstill. She almost regretted asking her fathers to bring her here, so she could evaluate the competition.

Vocal Adrenaline was as good as ever.

The crowd applauded and she excused herself, walking out and standing outside in the glaring sun with a frustrated frown on her face.

"Don't stop believing," she softly sang.

She closed her eyes and gathered up all her resolve so she could believe in those lyrics. She didn't want to stop believing. It was her dream to become a star. And there was no way she would let the competition make her fall back now.

"Keep singing," a soft voice commanded.

She whirled around and saw an older boy leaning casually against the auditorium's doors, messy curls styled on his head and wearing an expensive looking navy suit, black tie loosened as he observed her coolly with icy blue eyes.

She looked back reproachfully and frowned sternly at him.

"Excuse me, but I don't listen to orders from people I don't know."

His lips twitched upwards.

"Do you know _The Word of Your Body_ from _Spring Awakening_?" he asked as if she hadn't rebuffed him.

Amused, she decided to humor him and began singing the first words.

"Just too unreal, all this. Watching the words fall from my lips –"

"Baiting some girl with hypotheses," he joined in quickly, focusing intensely on her as he pushed away from the doors and walked closer, his voice surprisingly very good. In fact, she hadn't expected it to be so controlled either.

"Haven't you heard the word of your body?" they both sang.

She stopped and scrutinized him closely. She nodded at him in acknowledgement before turning on her heel sharply and starting to walk away, deciding she'd text her fathers that she'd gone home early.

"Where are you going?" he called out.

"Home," she answered, not sure why she was still talking to him.

He tilted his head, "Come grab a coffee with me."

"Stop ordering me around," but her lips twitched.

He walked closer and she continued walking, he by her side.

She didn't go home early after all.

In the coffee house, they didn't really talk. He amused himself by singing a line and waiting for her to answer back with the next line. They passed the hour like that comfortably.

"This was nice," she murmured.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, tilting his head. It seemed to be a habit of his…

She grew nervous and confused, but strangely excited.

"I don't even know your name," she said dryly.

"Jesse. Jesse Harrington," he answered her simply, smiling.

Hesitatingly, she finally held her hand out.

"Rachel Berry."

"By the way, I programmed my number into your phone while you went into the bathroom."

She laughed at his audacity and took out her phone and looked it up, calling it. Hanging up, she smirked at him.

"Now you have my number."

She turned and flounced away, cheeks red and mind wondering at her bravado.

When she entered her house, her dads sat at the kitchen table talking work over coffee. They turned to face her, looking at her curiously.

"Hey, pumpkin," Hiram Berry started. "What happened?"

Rachel's cheeks colored in embarrassment, "It was nothing, Daddy. I just got a little upset. Vocal Adrenaline is our rival and all and…" she faltered, reluctantly admitting, "They're good. More than good. _Better_," she whispered.

"Oh, sweetie," Leroy Berry opened his arms and she easily went to him and sniffled into his sweater.

"Did you take a walk to clear your head?" Hiram asked gently.

"Kind of," her voice was muffled. "I-I met a boy outside the auditorium. We went to Starbuck's…"

"You met a boy?" Leroy asked, a sly smile crossing his face.

"Dad! He was…just being nice," Rachel stated matter-of-factly, extracting herself from her dad's arms.

"What? We're just curious," Hiram shrugged innocently.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something when her phone vibrated to alert her of a text message. She stared blankly at it.

"No one texts me."

Her dads jumped up and hovered over her shoulder as she hesitantly grabbed her phone from the table, where she'd placed it just seconds ago.

"Oh, look at it, honey!"

Rachel rolled her eyes but did, going straight to her text inbox.

_In sleep she sang to me_

Seeing it was from Jesse, she laughed loudly, confusing her dads.

"It's from the _Phantom of the Opera_, though he changed 'he' to 'she'."

"Text him back!"

She rolled her eyes, but began typing the next set of lyrics.

"In dreams he came," she sang aloud as she typed it.

"This is the boy you met earlier, right?" Hiram poked her shoulder.

She wiggled away, "Yeah…"

Her phone vibrated again and the three shot over the phone, squishing close to read it.

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_  
_And do I dream again?  
__For now I find_  
_The phantom of the opera is there  
__Inside my mind_

_In my dreams tonight, longing to hear your voice  
__I bid you adieu and goodnight  
__My Angel of Music_

She blushed and shoved her phone into her pocket, her parents snickering at her.

"Wow, isn't he a charmer?" Hiram laughed outright. "He's sweet though."

"Never mind that, how in the hell did he typed all that so fast?" Leroy raised an eyebrow.

"Dads!" Rachel cried out, closing her eyes and flitting away. She ran up the stairs, calling out behind her. "I'm going to bed, you two!"

She hid in her room, slipping into her pajamas and going under her covers. She took her phone and looked at it, rereading the text again. She smiled softly and fell asleep to her screen.

When she drove to school, she parked and trudged into the school, wary of sludgies lurking around the corners. Her mood went down as the day progressed, her smile loud and proud on the outside. And then it was time for Glee and she looked around the room. There was Mercedes and Kurt whispering to each other in the corner, Matt and Mike flirting with Brittany and Santana, Tina and Artie sitting close but not too close (sneaking glances at each other), Quinn sitting by herself, Puck sitting by himself in huge spaces between Quinn and Finn, and Finn himself sat alone and still fuming.

She looked hopefully at Finn, taking a couple steps towards him before sighing and inwardly shaking her head.

What was she doing?

Instead, she turned towards Quinn and shakily walked towards the blonde girl, who looked tiredly at her.

"What are you doing here, Man-hands?" Quinn asked without bite.

"Can I sit here?" she asked quietly.

Quinn blinked at her in surprise before hesitantly nodding. Relieved, Rachel gingerly sat herself next to the pregnant teenager and tensely waited for Mr. Shuester to arrive.

And arrived Will did.

"Alright, guys. Regionals is coming up. We have to work extra hard! So how about we start off with pairing off and doing duets. Only, instead of pairing up with the opposite gender, we're going to pair up with the people of the same gender. You guys have a choice of two songs to perform and have a month to get them ready."

Obviously, Matt and Mike were pairing, as was Brittany and Santana. Mercedes went straight to Tina, and Kurt followed after to pair with Artie. That left Puck to pair with Finn, both of whom stared at each other stoically. But it also left Rachel…with Quinn.

She nervously looked at the blond, who was looking down at her shoes.

"You wanna…you wanna be my partner for the duet?" Surprisingly, it was Quinn who asked first.

Rachel gave her a small smile.

"Sure."

After the pairs were decided, Rachel offered to start practicing with Quinn already at her home. Quinn agreed, hesitantly asking for a ride. Rachel went to her home nervously, with the blonde in tow, wondering if now was she was going to have her home tepeed the next day. But she shook her head and reminded herself that Quinn didn't have the kind of power to do that anymore.

"Well, here we are," Rachel forced cheer into her voice.

"You…you have a nice home," Quinn complimented quietly.

Rachel looked over to her, "You know…I'm not going to bite. So you don't have to act all quiet and shy with me."

Quinn looked at her in surprise, but hesitantly nodded.

"Great! So, I think for today we should choose the song and just run it through once to see how it'll sound. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

Inside her room, she saw Quinn's eyebrows shoot up.

"Yeah, I know. A bit over the top," Rachel laughed in embarrassment, used to it by now. "I'm going to redecorate any time soon. I just haven't found something I like yet to replace everything. So for now, I want to keep everything."

Quinn gave a tiny smile and nodded, surprisingly not judging. Rachel had been prepared for it, but it felt nice to be disappointed this time. It felt strange not having to defend herself, and especially since it was Quinn Fabray.

"I was thinking," Quinn started, "that since everyone knows you like Broadway songs and I'm kind of pop-ish, we should choose songs that's different."

Rachel slowly grinned, "That's a great idea. Actually…" she went under her bed and pulled out a plastic stowaway box, and showing Quinn the contents. "No one knows about my collection of other music. I mean, they assume I just like Broadway and I don't say otherwise because I mainly listen to it because it's my goal, but I like music. I don't limit myself really, and so this is my secret little stash…"

Quinn knelt down next to her, gently looking through the CDs.

"I was going to show Noah, but you know…" Rachel shrugged.

"You guys broke up."

"Yeah, but it's fine. We were a little too preoccupied with others."

Quinn laughed bitterly, "Me and Finn."

"…"

"What a waste that was," the blonde muttered. Quinn picked up a non-labeled CD case, opening it up to see a non-marked copy and a list of songs hand-written on the back of the cover. "What's this?"

"Hm?" Rachel glanced over. "Oh. That's a compilation that Noah gave me. He wouldn't say where he got all the songs from, so I looked it up. I had a feeling it was a copy of a CD and not a bunch of songs he found and put together. Turns out it was the _New Moon_ soundtrack from the movie."

Quinn giggled and fell onto her butt laughing. "Oh, we should definitely use one of these songs, if not both for our choices."

Rachel's eyes glinted, "Hey, wait. Listen to these two songs and see if you like them. I think we could use them."

She grabbed the CD from Quinn and played it on her CD player, putting it on track 5 and then track 7.

Quinn nodded, "I like those songs. Which ones were those?"

"Five was _A White Demon Love Song_ by the Killers and then seven was _I Belong to You_ by the Muse."

"Good songs. I think we should work on those," Quinn agreed with a smile.

If there was one thing Rachel learned that day, it was that Quinn Fabray wasn't so bad. After everything was said and done.

Rachel printed out two copies of each song and they began to work, rearranging the songs for them and practicing. Soon enough, it was late enough that Quinn had to be dropped off home. Rachel dropped her off to Finn's house, watching as Quinn reluctantly left her car and trudged to the house. But nothing was said and so Rachel let Quinn go, driving off a second later.

Tired, Rachel just ate something and was about to go to sleep early when her phone vibrated and she glanced at it, smiling immediately when she saw whom it was from.

_Sorry, I wanted to greet you morning and then message you many times afterwards but things were hectic. And yet I have time for this before slumber comes._

_What a masochistic lion_

Rachel blinked and then bit her lip to keep from smiling outrageously.

_What a stupid lamb_

_That isn't a musical?_

He answered back quickly.

_But it fits. Goodnight, ma cherie ._

Always with the last word, that boy. But Rachel strangely didn't mind.

She fell asleep, clutching onto her phone again, the charger stretched from the plug to it as she held it.

* * *

"You keep looking at your phone," Quinn commented, speaking in her new quiet voice.

Rachel blushed, laughing lightly. "Oh…I'm actually texting back and forth with someone."

"A boy someone?" the former cheerleader tilted her head, a small smile tentatively dancing across her lips.

Rachel's blush darkened, "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I just can," she replied nonchalantly. "So, which song are we going to do first?"

"I was thinking we'd do the slower song first and then the more upbeat one after that. That way the slower song can serve as a warm up?" Rachel suggested.

"Okay…how are we going to practice then?"

Rachel shrugged, "I mean, anytime is good for me. But if it's okay with you, maybe we can practice every lunch and an hour some days after school? And then we'll have the weekends free to do whatever we want."

Quinn looked okay with it, nodding in agreement, but there was still something in her face that told Rachel there was something else.

"If you have something you prefer, I wouldn't mind hearing it," Rachel prodded gently.

"Weekends are fine with me too," Quinn stated, and it really was odd to hear her be so quiet.

"An hour in the afternoon then. Say…one o'clock?"

They got ready to part ways when Quinn hesitated before reaching over and grabbing Rachel's cell, programming her number in.

"So in case you need to contact me," Quinn muttered.

Quinn left and then lunch was over, Rachel walking to class in a daze.

She met Quinn again in Glee and then they were in the auditorium for an hour before they parted ways again, and when Rachel came home she immediately went to her room and plopped onto her bed in exhaustion.

She idly glanced at her phone and felt a smile grow, seeing another message from Jesse.

_Busy Saturday?_

She quickly typed a response.

_Meeting someone at 1, but not really._

There was a pause and she worried. Jesse usually got to her quickly.

Then her phone rang. Eyebrows nearly flying into her hairline, she answered.

"So hey, I was thinking of taking you to a live performance at Pelshana."

Rachel huffed, "Assuming I say yes."

"Assuming, of course," his voice was amused.

"Are you ever going to just ask me like a normal person, or are you going to keep assuming I'll just go along with whatever you want?" Rachel asked sarcastically, but inwardly she was smiling in amusement.

"But it's more fun this way."

Rachel laughed outright, "Okay then. I'll say yes. This once."

"Good," the smug undertone was barely there, but she did hear it. "So, I'll pick you up around 7."

"Hm, I don't know. If I give you my address, I may have to fear for strange suited boys stalking me."

"It's not stalking if it's okayed."

She stopped herself from laughing again, but her smile seemed to become a permanent fixture.

"1242 Grovers St. I live in that gated community, so I'll have to let you in."

"…No, it's okay. I'll find a way in."

And then he hung up abruptly. She huffed and stared at her phone. She had a feeling she would get used to his demanding ways, especially with how similar he was to her in that respect. How frustrating.

She wondered if this was how the others felt about her.

And then it was soon time for her…_date_? Well, whatever it was. She felt bad for being so unfocused and jittery around Quinn, but Rachel had never really been on a date before. If it was a date. And she didn't count the outing with Finn, various reasons she could provide as to why.

Rachel was freaking out. She didn't know how to dress herself. Well, she knew how to dress herself…just she didn't know what to wear. Everyone told her that her fashion sense was more than a bit lacking at times, and now she was worried she was going to wear something utterly ridiculous that would drive him off.

Why would she care anyway? It was just a boy that she met recently…they were just going out as friends, that's all…

But she didn't want to look like an idiot!

She wanted to call Kurt up, but she hesitated. Last time, the makeover had been a complete mess and he had purposely done so, practically humiliating her. She wasn't sure she wanted a repeat performance.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn asked, staring at her strangely.

Rachel flinched, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I, uh…sort of…am going out soon…with that boy I told you I was texting. I'm a little nervous."

"Like a date?" the blonde asked bluntly.

"N-not really," Rachel stammered. "It's more like just as friends. A friendly date. A _friend_ date."

"Mmhm, right. Do you know what you're going to wear?"

Rachel sighed in frustration, "No. That's part of the reason I'm not as focused right now with you. I'm afraid I'll look like an idiot if I just go out and wear what I usually do. I mean, when we first met, he didn't seem to mind. But I was wearing something really simple."

"Then why don't you wear something simple?"

Rachel stopped short and stared.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "It worked the first time, right? Just wear something simple. Wait," she stood up and began rummaging through her drawers, finding a simple black skirt and a pastel blue plain but silk shirt.

"A bit formal, but only a little. And much more simple than your usual getup," she said dryly.

Rachel blushed, but shrugged unapologetically.

"Alright, what time is he coming?"

"Um, in an hour."

Quinn lightly pushed her towards her bathroom.

"Well, get dressed and whatever you need to. I'll do your makeup."

"Makeup?" Rachel squeaked, but was already in the bathroom, Quinn closing the door behind her.

Rachel sighed, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Here goes."

She washed her face, even brushed her teeth. Then she dressed into the clothes, before stepping out to face Quinn, who immediately grabbed her and shuffled her to in front of her mirror at her vanity set.

"Light makeup. You're not the type _not_ to look and be natural, so natural makeup would be best," Quinn muttered, already working on the eyeliner.

Rachel hmmed unsurely.

Quinn began applying eye shadow, then light blush.

"Just a light lipstick, or just gloss…you're not sure it's a date or not, so just keep light," Quinn kept muttering to herself.

"It's not a date –" but Quinn was already closing her mouth and putting chapstick on her lips before applying a light red lipgloss that tasted of cherries. "It'll put some color, but it's not too bright or too dark a red…"

Rachel licked her lips, tasting the cherries, when Quinn flicked her forehead.

"Don't lick off your makeup, Man-hands," the blonde rolled her eyes. Then she was taking the curling iron that Rachel hadn't noticed had been plugged nearby, starting to curl Rachel's already thick and slightly wavy dark hair. It took the rest of the time left to curl Rachel's hair into actual curls that Quinn lightly sprayed with hairspray, when Rachel's cell vibrated.

Quinn snatched the phone with an odd playful grin and read the text, her carefully manicured eyebrows raising.

"'Oh Juliet, Juliet! Wherefore thou art Juliet?' Is he quoting _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Rachel coughed in embarrassment, "Yeah…though he replaced Romeo with Juliet in that line…um, we like to trade lines back and forth. Mostly musicals, but sometimes he ventures into other stuff."

"It…is the east, and…Romeo…is…the sun," Quinn typed in.

Rachel snickered, "Not a direct follow up, but oh well. It matches better."

The phone rang and both girls stared at it.

"Answer it!" Quinn thrust the phone at her.

She fumbled for a bit before clicking the answer button, seeing Quinn gesturing to the phone. Rolling her eyes, she put it on speaker.

"So, Juliet, I'm outside your veranda. Want me to climb up or do you want me to stay down here?"

Rachel huffed, "Well, at least you're asking. No, I'll go down, _Romeo_."

"Okay then. I'll see you in a bit, my fair Capulet."

Once Rachel had hung up, Quinn looked at her with a knowing smirk.

"You guys are classic. He's got a smooth, sexy voice too. He sings?"

"Yeah…" she still remembered that lovely tone.

Quinn snorted, "Sounds perfect for you. Alright, don't want to keep Romeo waiting. Let's get down before he decides to be funny and climb up. Don't ruin your hair and makeup!"

"Okay…how'll you get home?"

Quinn paused, shrugging, "I'll just call Santana…or better yet, Brittany."

Rachel hesitated before plunging on, "You can take my car to drive to Finn's…but you didn't seem like you really want to be there, so if you want…you can sleepover here tonight. My dads are out of town for the weekend."

Quinn stared at her in surprise before giving her a grateful smile.

"Thanks…Rachel. Good luck tonight."

Rachel walked out her door with Quinn peeking out behind her, feeling her anxiety grow as she grew closer to Jesse, who was casually leaning outside on the door of the driver's seat of the silver Aston Martin and in another suit. She glanced in surprise at the car. He and his family must've been rich. Her family was well off, but definitely not as rich, she'd bet.

"For I ne'er saw true beauty 'til this night," he murmured, smiling that cool smile of his.

_'How can he be so calm? I feel like I'm about to pass out,'_ Rachel thought.

Jesse walked a bit closer, taking her hand and bowing over it, kissing it lightly. She refrained from fidgeting.

"Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah."

He escorted her to the passenger seat, opening the door for her and closing it behind with what sounded like a click of finality.

Halfway there, Rachel blurted out a question.

"How did you get into the community?"

Jesse sent a half-smile her way, "I live in the same area."

"Oh. I had no idea." Well, duh, Rachel. She kicked herself metaphorically in the ass for starting a dumb conversation.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but strangely not uncomfortable. They were at Pelshana's in no time, and he was holding out his arm for her to take, escorting her in like a gentleman.

"Coheed and Cambria?" she asked, but she hid her smile.

"You know them?" he didn't bother to hide his smirk.

"Surprise."

They relaxed in their seats and ordered drinks while they sat and listened.

"Jesse, is this a date?" she asked frankly.

Oh why, oh why did she have to be so blunt all the time? It made for way too many cases of word vomits…

He blinked, "I assumed I'd proposed it that way. Was I not clear? I apologize."

Rachel blushed, "No, no. It's fine. I was…just making sure."

She was on a _date_.

The evening passed by and Rachel found she was actually enjoying herself and enjoying his company. She noted that he was a confident person, touchy-feely like Puck but not overly so, a bit demanding but mostly towards others and she noticed he'd refrained from being so with her. He was a bit old-fashioned and gentlemanly (mostly in manners, like pulling out her chair and stuff), but he wasn't completely traditional and liked change and innovations. _Spring Awakening _was his favorite musical, he liked a broad range of music but he tended to like stuff with more vocal emphasis, he liked dramatic movies, and he always dressed in suits, mostly Armani.

Yup, definitely rich.

And she noted he was a bit standoffish and cool at times, but she had a feeling it was more to do with how he was and not her. And she found out he was a senior. And 18. Three years older than her and about to graduate.

And the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Is that a problem for you?" he asked softly, one of her hands in his that he was gently toying with.

"No."

_Yes._

He smiled knowingly, "You're in McKinley's Glee club. I saw you at your sectionals. You were brilliant. It's why, when I saw you in the crowd during one of our performances, and I saw you leave, I followed after you and came with you instead of singing with the group."

She stayed quiet.

"Rivals?" he brushed his lips against her fingertips.

"Rivals," she stated surely, because she may like him but she had her dreams.

"Friends?"

She glanced at him in surprise, shocked that he still wanted to know her after knowing they were rivals.

"Friends."

"And maybe something more?" he asked huskily, leaning forward just the slightest and staring at her intensely.

Her breath caught in her throat.

And when he drove her back, he led her to her door. She was caught off guard when his lips hovered closer to hers, deciding to land at the corner of her lips and then trailing to her jaw line and finally to her neck.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," he murmured, and then he was gone.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

For once, she hadn't thought of Finn Hudson in the place of another boy.

Started 2/23/10(?) –Completed 3/6/10


	2. Talk to the Accused

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: "He's the enemy! You can't like him!" Her lip quivered, but she stared back in resolve. "I can and I will." And she silently said goodbye to the first boy she ever liked.  
Set after S1.13 "Sectionals."  
Spoilers: Probably for the back nine, and definitely for the first thirteen episodes.  
Warnings:  
Pairings: Rachel/Jesse, with Rachel/Finn tension, Puck/Quinn, Mercedes/Matt, Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC, Tina/Artie; Puckleberry friendship, Quinn/Rachel friendship, and Kurt/Rachel friendship…

**Meet Me on the Equinox  
**_Chapter Two: Talk to the Accused_

Quinn was already asleep by the time she got there, so she was glad she didn't have to be drilled so soon. Nevertheless, morning and breakfast came, and Quinn immediately started in on her. Rachel repeated everything that happened and the two of them actually giggled and analyzed every little detail through the date, though Quinn was surprised at how old Jesse was and that he was really a rival as well.

Quinn shrugged, "The best type of relationship always has some kind of tension in it. The others would freak out though."

Rachel sighed, "I know. That's why I was hoping to keep this secret for awhile."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Quinn muttered. "Google him though."

Rachel blinked, "_Google_ him?"

The blond rolled her eyes, "Yeah, to make sure he's not some kind of junior serial killer or something. You want to know something about him, right? Everyone googles everyone else."

Rachel looked unsure, but nodded.

"Good. Now for some chocolate pickles."

Rachel blanched and stared.

"That's gross."

"…I'm pregnant and craving, Rachel. What do you expect?"

"It's still gross."

The girls burst out laughing.

Sunday passed in good humor, though Jesse hadn't text her the entire day. She was worried she had somehow offended him on their date, but she shouldn't have worried. Early in the morning on Monday, she received a text at exactly 4 am. Groggily grasping for her phone, she looked at it and smiled in exasperation.

_Check that, Juliet_

Unfamiliar with the song, she typed in a normal reply.

_Yes, Jesse? Should I ask why you're texting me so early in the morning?_

His reply was prompt.

_Couldn't sleep. Missed you since our date. Wanted to talk to you._

Blushing, she was about to reply when she received another text from him.

_Can I come up?_

'_Come up?'_ she questioned in her mind in confusion. She slowly walked to her window and peered out of it in the darkness. Under a tree next to her window, Jesse waved nonchalantly up at her, phone in hand.

_At least you asked._

She watched as he rapidly text back and she looked down when he was done, waiting for the text. It popped up a couple seconds later.

_I'll take that as a yes._

She stifled a laugh, and waited until Jesse had climbed up her tree and was next to her window before opening it.

"Buongiorno, Juliet," he greeted her in Italian.

"Hm, hm. Get in here, Romeo," she rolled her eyes, tugging him.

He slipped through her window and smiled coolly at her, ignoring her room. She was glad it was dark. She would be too embarrassed of her room if he saw it.

"Cute room," she spoke too early.

But she looked at him and he wasn't being malicious at all, just smiling and looking at her. She was caught off guard by him leaning forward and kissing her full on the lips, and she instinctively leaned forward as well and opened her mouth. His hands encircled her waist and brought her body closer to his, and his lips became firmer against hers, his tongue confidently sweeping at her lips before touching against hers inside.

When he pulled back, her eyes were glazed and her mouth was left open.

"Oh. Wow."

He tugged her hand to his lips, brushing her fingers against them.

"Am I being too forward?"

She paused.

There was a boy. In her room. Alone with her. _In the dark_.

Puck was with her before, but her parents had known he was with her in her room and it wasn't too late. And it was different. Puck was more of a boy and Jesse…Jesse was older and seemed so much more mature. Not to mention that her parents didn't even know they were dating, much less that he'd snuck into her room. And she had known Puck, Jesse was a bit of an unknown.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

He pulled her closer into a hug.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I'll try not to be so aggressive with you."

"I don't mind. It's just so…different," she curled her fingers into his front, grasping his dress shirt tightly. "I think I might like you."

"Good. Because I _know _I like you."

She smiled. He casually pointed to the bed with his chin.

"My mind's awake, but I am a bit tired from the walk and climb. Think we can lie down?"

Inwardly, she jumped into a panic. But she tried to remember this wasn't Puck and she wouldn't have to do anything. Because unlike with Puck, she might actually give in to Jesse…

She led him to her bed and they lay down on it, facing each other. Staring into his eyes, she refrained from sighing like some lovesick schoolgirl. Which she was not. At all.

But then he leaned closer and kissed her lightly, and she conceded that yes –she _was_ a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Can I drive you to school?" he murmured against her lips.

"I thought you walked here. I didn't see your car," she said breathlessly.

He shrugged lightly, "I parked around the block and walked the rest of the way here. So can I take you to school?"

"Okay. You're learning to ask. Good boy," she teased.

"Woof, woof," he answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I wanted to ask something though. Next weekend, are you busy?"

"No, why?" Now what did that boy have planned?

"This might be a little fast, but do you want to go out of state for the weekend? It won't be too far away, because we'll be driving there. If you accept."

Rachel almost lurched back.

"Yeah, really fast. Can you tell me exactly _why _we're going out of state?" she couldn't help her eyes widening in surprise.

"Does that mean a yes?" he asked slyly.

She groaned and sighed in exasperation. She was going to have to watch her wording with this one.

"Maybe," she said dryly. "Now answer me."

"Vocal Adrenaline's first Regionals competition is the weekend after. The weekend before I always go to my family's cabin to relax, practice, and get myself ready. I wanted to bring you with me," he explained quietly, and she was equally touched and jealous.

Jealous that he was already starting to compete for Regionals and at the determination and preparedness he did to get ready. Touched because he wanted to share it all with _her_.

"I want to come," she said steadfastly.

He gave her a soft smile, "I thought you would."

And she was going to come with him, come high waters or laryngitis. Regionals was _hers_.

They spent the rest of the time talking about idle things, favorite stuff, her family…when they approached the subject of his family though, he evaded and switched to another topic. She kept that in mind, but for the meantime avoided it. But the kisses every once in a while helped.

It was around 5:25 when he tugged at her hair.

"You should get ready for school," he told her.

"It's early," she pouted.

"I know. I'll take you out for breakfast before we go to school, so get ready."

At the incentive, she took off and began bustling about her room, getting her bag and then her clothes ready. She tried not to feel self-conscious about her clothes, and she was just starting to feel shy about her pajamas. She knew she didn't have a fashion sense, but she didn't have either Quinn or even Kurt there to help her. And her worry about her clothes showed as she spent at least ten minutes on trying to select something. She was so anxious about it, she didn't even notice him behind her until he reached over her shoulder and plucked a plain white t-shirt and gray stretch pants from the pile she had made on her dresser.

"I can dress myself," she turned red.

"I know. But I want to see you casual. You don't need to dress up to impress me, or anyone for that matter. You're as mature as you want to be, without having to force it through clothes," that he'd caught onto that and so quickly meant a lot to her. She'd never even acknowledged that problem of hers aloud, and yet he knew without her even saying anything about it.

She took them from him and snatched her underwear from under the pile so he wouldn't see, and scuttled quickly to the bathroom. After a quick shower and drying herself with a towel, she put on the clothes and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still wet and dripping around her…but she _did_ look older without having to try so hard.

Quickly brushing her hair back, she put it into a ponytail and met with Jesse back in her room.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and he hefted her backpack over his shoulder and held out an arm for her to take. Blushing at the gentlemanly gesture, she wrapped her own arm around his and he led her out of her home and down the sidewalk around the corner to his car. She already left a note for her dads to know she'd left early, so she didn't have to worry about that.

Opening her door, he quickly got inside himself and then they were driving off. Finding a Denny's, he parked and they went inside.

"Denny's?" she smirked at him.

"That or IHOP. But Denny's has more variety," he smirked back and she stifled her laugh.

The breakfast went smoothly and she didn't think she ever got along so well with someone before in her life. And then he was driving her to school, and even though it was early there was still some stragglers coming in, and his car drew some stares. When he opened the door for her and she got out, that drew even more stares and she reluctantly started walking away from him.

"Rachel."

She stopped and her mind went blank when he pulled her closer and kissed her in front of everyone. And it wasn't just a small peck on the lips goodbye either. It was a full-fledged one that made her knees go weak.

"I'll see you after school," he murmured against her lips.

"After school?" she blinked dazedly.

"I drove you here," he said in amusement.

"Oh…oh! But I'm supposed to be with a friend after school to rehearse. Usually, I drive her to my house."

"Well, I don't mind driving both of you. Can I stay to watch?"

She nodded and pecked his lips one last time, letting him leave.

"Fast. Way too fast. Get a grip, Rachel," she muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she hurried into the school and went to her locker.

Later at lunch, she met with Quinn in the auditorium. They started practicing, when Rachel noticed that Quinn was distracted and practically jittery with some kind of nerves.

"Is there something wrong, Quinn?" she raised her eyebrows at the former cheerleader.

"Did Jesse bring you to school today?" the blonde blurted out.

Rachel immediately turned red without any further prompting.

"I'll take that as a yes," Quinn said slyly. "Some people said they saw some older guy bring you to school in an Aston Martin, and he kissed you right there in front of everyone. And I mean _kissed_ you."

"Can I plead the fifth?" Rachel muttered.

"I'll take _that_ as a yes," Quinn said smugly. "You don't usually do relationships, but when you do you sure can go down the fast lane."

"It's just kissing," Rachel huffed.

"And driving you to school and other stuff you're not telling me. Hence, why you look more guilty than you should."

Rachel groaned and conceded, telling Quinn about that morning and the plans they had for next weekend. This was nice, this easy camaraderie with Quinn. She'd never had something like it with anyone. People usually found her too abrasive to be friends with her. And Rachel certainly didn't expect to be friends with Quinn so quickly, or so close. She was almost wary of it.

"Wow, a weekend out and alone already," Quinn whistled. "Bring condoms."

Rachel's already red face darkened even more and she tossed a fry at Quinn's head.

"Not funny!" she hissed at the laughing blonde.

"You never know!" Quinn sing-songed.

"That's way too early. We just met!" Rachel protested.

"And you guys are already making out and saying sweet nothings into each other's ears. Or texting," Quinn fluttered her eyelashes.

"Quit teasing me," Rachel pouted.

"Okay, okay. I'll have to meet this guy face to face though. See who's got our reticent bossy lead singer all in a flush," Quinn commented.

"Lucky you," Rachel started sarcastically. "You can meet him after school. He dropped me off, so he's picking me up. He's okay with bringing you, and he wants to stay and watch us."

Quinn's eyes grew wide. "Well…at least we have each other to giggle and be girls with."

"And let him get weirded out."

They cracked up.

* * *

"Mm, he's even cuter up close," Quinn remarked, elbowing Rachel and seeing Jesse already waiting for them as he leaned against his car.

"He can still get smarmy," Rachel giggled.

"Ah. A cute and smarmy bastard. Good combination."

The two continued to laugh together as they reached Jesse, who smiled coolly at them, moving away from his car to greet Rachel with a kiss and shake Quinn's hand.

"I'm Jesse. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Quinn," she shook his hand.

Rachel noted that Jesse seemed back to the slightly distant side of him she knew.

Jesse opened the door for both Quinn and then her, his hand lingering just a bit longer against the small of her back and drawing a small and discrete smile on her face. He entered his side and then they were off, unnoticed that they had been watched by a certain football quarterback the entire time.

"So what are you two practicing for?" Jesse asked, keeping his eyes on the road and the mirrors.

"Our Glee club is having a competition," Quinn cut in, eyes glinting and Rachel knew the blonde was aiming to provoke.

"Sounds fun," Jesse answered back without a beat. "What song are you two doing? Or are you two doing more than one song?"

"We're going to do _A White Demon's Love Song_ by the Killers and _I Belong to You_ by the Muse," Rachel interrupted before Quinn could try anything else. She could see the blonde pouting at her, and she just smirked back.

"Hm, good song choices," Jesse approved. "I like both of those songs and both groups."

"So, Harrington, huh?" Quinn cut in again. "I googled you. Nothing came up," she admitted bluntly.

Jesse laughed, saying, "You did, did you?" just as Rachel smacked her head with her palm. "I suppose you wouldn't have," he said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn almost sounded demanding.

Jesse took his wallet and flipped it open with one hand, giving it to Rachel. Confused, she took it and looked at his license that was where the wallet had opened.

_Jesse St. James_

"Harrington is my mother's maiden name and the one I use at school. St. James is my actual surname. Google that up," Jesse explained simply and leaving out a lot of details.

Rachel knew she'd definitely google him now.

They were at Rachel's house in no time, and Rachel led the way into it and up her room.

"Well, at least I'm going up to your room the regular way," Jesse said nonchalantly, prompting Rachel to snort and Quinn to choke on her laughter. "But I might prefer going up your tree. More romantic and clandestine."

That prompted even more laughing and giggles.

"So…let me hear you, girls," Jesse sat on the bed, looking at them both expectantly.

Both girls turned red.

Quinn huffed, "I'm not nearly as good as Rachel, so don't expect anything grand."

"That's not true," Rachel mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

"…Where in the hell is that cocky and bossy girl I know?"

Rachel lightly flicked Quinn's forehead.

"Retreating. She's in the face of her demanding guy friend and popular girl friend."

"Don't be shy, Rachel. I've heard you before. You're excellent," Jesse said earnestly, and she stared at him in surprise and pleasure.

"Oh, alright," Rachel submitted.

Through the practice, they actually got very good advice and his opinions helped a lot. They got quite a bit of work done with his help and they didn't even notice it was late.

Jesse offered to drop Quinn off with Rachel, so Rachel drove his Aston Martin (she was so _not_ excited about that) while he sat in the passenger seat. Quinn bid them both goodbye, she and Rachel both surprised and anxious to see Finn stoically sitting on the steps of his porch and watching them drive up. Even as Quinn got in, Finn didn't get up to move, watching the two in the car fiercely.

Rachel's hands tightened around the wheel.

One of Jesse's hands crept over and gently touched hers, and she relaxed slightly.

"Something, or should I say someone I should know about?" Jesse asked softly.

"He was…" she swallowed harshly. "He was a boy I really liked."

He understood the reluctance to part any details, so he didn't pry and was willing to wait. Instead, he leaned over her closely, and made sure he was in perfect view of the boy looking in from outside.

She knew what he was doing and didn't know how to feel about it.

"Tell me now if I'm overstepping my boundaries and you don't want me to assert any kind of dominance over you and this situation…or say nothing and just let me damn kiss you," he breathed out, his breath fanning over her lips heavenly.

She stared back at him, and felt happier that he was asking her permission to act jealous and to prove it and be possessive to her and Finn. That he _wanted _to be jealous and act out, but restrained for her made all the difference. So she closed her eyes and tilted her head up, and let Jesse kiss her in front of the watching Finn outside.

Rachel barely noticed the slamming of a door.

When Jesse reluctantly pulled away from her, he stared at her intensely, making her shiver pleasantly.

"I hope you know I'm not going to let you go," he declared softly. "If you want him, say it now because after this moment there's no going back and I'll refuse to let go."

Rachel worried her lower lip, unable to help glancing at him and the now empty porch.

"This is all going too fast," she closed her eyes.

"I know," he admitted. "But I'm willing to crash and burn with you."

Rachel made up her mind.

"I never know where I stand with him, and I have a feeling that's never going to change. If you can promise me that I won't ever feel like that with you, then I want to know how that feels."

"I can be cold and distant," he admitted, and it was something she had already noted and had waited for a confirmation for. "I have trouble expressing myself and my emotions. I can't promise you you'll know everything, at least not right away…but I can promise you that I'll always feel for you and I'll try my best to at least show my emotions to you."

"I think I can already see that," she murmured, remembering the difference in how he acted with her and the way he was with others.

"You called me your guy friend earlier," his voice sounded hollow. "Is that how you see me?"

"I don't know what we are. I don't know how to go about all this. What _are_ we, Jesse?"

"After that talk? And all the kissing? Can I be safe to call you my girlfriend?" he gave her a wry grin that was tinged with yearning.

"Are we really?" she asked with hope in her voice. It was a little too good to be true, especially with a guy like him. "I didn't think you'd really want to be with me. And I have zero experience in all this, so I'm not sure about anything."

"You don't have to be," and then he leaned over and gave her another kiss. "Drive."

And she pressed on the pedal and decided she wasn't going to tell him how much she loved his car. Admitting it out loud might make her decide not to give it back after all.

That night, she text Quinn quickly.

_Jesse and I are officially dating._

Seeing that made her grin and she couldn't stop.

_**Really?**_

Amazing how Quinn could actually text the sarcasm.

_Shush you._

Quinn's response was quick.

_I already thought you were dating. You two are behind on your own dating status._

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes.

_Not my fault we didn't even discuss our 'dating status' before immediately plunging into the semantics._

She could practically see Quinn rolling her eyes back.

_No need for the big words, Man-hands. Now spill everything tomorrow at lunch and don't be stingy on the details._

Rachel agreed and they said their goodnights to each other. But Rachel hesitated and glanced at her computer. She turned it on and waited for it to boot, clicking onto the Internet and typing Jesse's name. The results were instantaneous and there was way more than she'd anticipated.

Jesse had been a child star.

Immediately logging off and turning off the computer, she busied her mind by getting ready for bed and trying to avoid the implications of what she'd just found out. Her phone vibrated and she stared at it apprehensively.

_Wanted to say a quick goodnight. Sorry, no quotes right now. I'm…not in a good mood, Rachel._

She bit her lip and shook her head. Jesse would tell her about it tomorrow. She could even ask how it was working professionally…

Taking a deep breath, she answered back.

_Tell me about it tomorrow when you feel better? Unless you want to talk right now._

Jesse didn't reply as quickly as he usually did.

_I just want to hear your voice._

She turned red automatically and she was glad Jesse wasn't there to see her blush so easily.

_Jesse?_

But he didn't reply back and she went to sleep worried.

She woke up and didn't feel good either. She kept feeling like something bad was going to happen that day, and she couldn't stop thinking about Jesse's weird behavior the night before. She couldn't stop feeling anxious about it moreover.

Her classes went by in a daze and she barely paid any attention to them. Lunch came and she met with Quinn, who was back to being quiet.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked abruptly.

Quinn flinched, "Finn's upset. He came in a little after me yesterday and was demanding who the guy we were with was and how did you know him. He was pretty pissed off about Jesse. Did he do something to get under Finn's skin?"

Rachel frowned. "Finn shouldn't be so upset. He has no right to be and I have no idea why he's getting all riled up now," she said shortly. Rachel shook her head. "Sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to sound so curt with you. It's just Jesse sounded upset last night and I've been worried all night and all day about him. How about you tell me what happened with Finn and I'll tell you all about what happened after you left the car?" she suggested gently.

The blonde sighed in exasperation. "Finn slammed the door and stormed into the house. He was demanding to know about Jesse and we basically got into a fight about it. I told him it wasn't his business, he kept pushing the issue, and…I accidentally blurted out some stuff about Jesse. Sorry," Quinn winced. "And then he saw your text from last night this morning, and he's been quiet and stoic since."

Rachel echoed her sigh, "It's alright. _I'm_ sorry you had to get into a fight about it and had to go all through this trouble for me."

Quinn shrugged, "Never mind that. So tell me about what happened in the car. You promised last night."

Rachel equally grinned and cringed, reciting everything that had happened, including what had most definitely had Finn storming into his house and starting a fight with Quinn.

"One. Of. A. Kind," Quinn stated. "Your boyfriend sure knows how to stand out."

"Mm, I googled him too."

"What did you find?!"

Rachel reluctantly told her about what she'd found, the information having bothered her just as much as Jesse's abrupt behavior over the phone last night. She needed someone to talk about that at least.

"But you're not allowed to work professionally while being in Glee club, right?" Quinn pointed the main thing that had bothered Rachel.

"That's what I've been thinking about this whole time. I was going to ask him about it today after our practice," Rachel admitted.

"He'll probably explain it or something. Sounds like something he'd do. Well, for you. Boys at this school like to shove things off and pretend it's nothing," Quinn snorted.

"You never know. I don't know Jesse that well," Rachel exhaled in frustration.

"Not yet, you don't," Quinn teased.

"Ugh, stop that!"

"No way. It's free game."

Rachel refused to face fault at that.

* * *

Glee club. She_ loved _Glee club.

Right now, it was the most hated and despicable thing she knew. Because Finn Hudson was there and he was staring at her with a huge scowl on his face.

"Rachel, can we talk?" he immediately cut in front of her, stopping her from joining Quinn at their now usual seats.

The whole room quieted and she could feel the stares directed at the two of them.

Rachel hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. She sent a pleading glance at Quinn as she walked with Finn outside of the choir room.

Finn got straight to the point.

"You're…dating someone now."

Rachel raised her chin in defiance, even though all she wanted was to run and hide.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Finn's scowl deepened, "And he's how old? Come on, Rach. He's three years older than you and about to graduate. He's just trying to take advantage of you."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "I think I can handle myself, thank you very much. And I know I can tell when someone's using me or about to. I've had first hand experience after all," she shot back bitterly.

He flinched, but she didn't feel any remorse.

"I was doing it for the sake of the club. We needed you," he muttered.

"And I would like to be needed once by a _boy_! Jesse is entirely sincere and sweet about courting me, unlike others I know," she spat out, bitterness still tingeing her tone.

"He's too old for you! He's going to graduate and leave you behind! He probably just wants to get into your pants!"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"Neither do you! You just_ met _him!"

It was turning into a screaming match, and Rachel could feel tears pricking her eyes.

"And not just that, he's the male lead for Vocal Adrenaline! He's our _rival_!"

"That doesn't matter!" she shouted back. "It doesn't matter to him!"

"He's the enemy! You can't like him!"

Her lip quivered, but she stared back in resolve.

"I can and I will."

And she silently said goodbye to the first boy she ever liked.

Rachel turned on her heel and walked away from Finn, skipping Glee and leaving school without a backwards glance. She remembered how tired Quinn looked, and knew it was probably from her own round of fighting with Finn yesterday. She quickly text an apology for leaving her behind, and again for putting Quinn in the middle of all that.

Most importantly, she called Jesse and waited desperately for him to pick up. It was a little pathetic and too fast, but somehow she didn't regret any of it.

"Hello?" he answered distractedly, and she could hear Vocal Adrenaline going thunderous in the background.

His Glee club was practicing as well.

"Jesse? It's Rachel. Can you…can you pick me up by the park?" she asked in a small voice.

There was a pause.

"I'll be there."

And she felt much more reassured after that. So she waited, swinging her legs idly on the swing she sat on, looking miserable and probably had tear tracks running down her face.

"Hey there," his voice was very welcoming by that point.

She looked up from the ground and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey."

And he moved behind her and began pushing the swing, the two of them not having to share a word and staying in companionable silence.

Started 3/6/10 –Completed 4/8/10

york: Thanks! Sometimes, I just want Rachel to move on too. I like her finding some different, and maybe a little more like her and would understand.

Katie: Different couples are my specialty ^.^

Anna: I'm glad you like Jesse so much. I'm being careful on crafting his character, so I'm trying to make him at least taking the basics from what's been given on him. That he's like Rachel (whistles innocently). So basically, I'm taking initiative here on how he'll be like but at least people like him. Thanks for his last name, what spoilers I could find didn't have any real info on him so I made something up. And then got an idea to put into the story for the retcon.


	3. You Wish You Felt Better

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope. 4/11Story: "He's the enemy! You can't like him!" Her lip quivered, but she stared back in resolve. "I can and I will." And she silently said goodbye to the first boy she ever liked.  
Set after S1.13 "Sectionals."  
Spoilers: Probably for the back nine, and definitely for the first thirteen episodes.  
Warnings:  
Pairings: Rachel/Jesse, with Rachel/Finn tension, Puck/Quinn, Mercedes/Matt, Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC, Tina/Artie; Puckleberry friendship, Quinn/Rachel friendship, and Kurt/Rachel friendship…

**Meet Me on the Equinox  
**_Chapter Three: You Wish You Felt Better_

"So…are you going to tell me what happened?" Jesse broke the silence first.

Rachel easily broke down and told Jesse about Finn, from the moment she met him to what had just happened. He stopped the swing and held her from behind, listening to her patiently.

"He hurt you," he murmured, saying aloud what she'd felt all along.

"Do you think he ever really cared about me?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"I'd like to answer you, Rachel, but I really don't. Because I don't want to know the answer," Jesse muttered into her neck, burying his face into it and breathing her scent in. "You smell good. Like pomegranates."

Rachel blushed, but instantly felt better.

"You are too much sometimes."

"Thanks."

Jesse pulled away and tugged at her collar from behind, jerking his chin to the direction where he'd come from and where she could glimpse his car parked from a distance.

"Let's go."

She followed him and didn't ask where they where going, but he just drove without stopping.

"Do we have a destination?" she asked in amusement.

"Nope. We're just driving. Sometimes I like to just drive to clear my head."

Rachel huffed, "Really now? And we'll just keep going and going."

Jesse was quiet for a moment until he sighed.

"And we'll keep going. I'll drive you to the end of the world."

Rachel looked at him in awe before wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning on him, quietly watching the front. They stopped speaking, but they felt comfortable still. And he kept driving.

The sun went from high in the sky to fall into a red oasis. Then it disappeared and it entered twilight. Then skies darkened and they saw stars.

He kept driving.

When his gas was almost empty, he stopped by a gas station and started to pump gas into his tank. He waited outside, staring up at the stars. Rachel had fallen asleep and he'd adjusted her to be more comfortable against her seat. Taking her phone, he glanced idly at the time.

9:45

He opened her phone and flipped through it, calling her parents. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself.

"Rachel?!"

"Misters Berry? This is Jesse St. James," he winced at his last name. "I'm…your daughter's…" he cleared his throat and started again. "I'm Rachel's boyfriend. I wish I could meet you more properly, but hopefully sometime in the future we can. She isn't…she got into a bit of an emotional problem at school, so she's been with me since. She's safe and sound. I would let you talk to her, but she's sleeping. If you still want her to talk to you, I could wake her up?"

"Jesse? This is Hiram Berry, Rachel's Daddy. Can you just snap a picture of her and send it? We want to be sure she's okay, but we also don't want to disturb her."

"Yes, sir. I'll hang up for a second and call you right back."

He snapped a quick picture of a sleeping Rachel and then sent it, waiting a minute to make sure it was through and then called.

"Jesse? This is Leroy, Rachel's Dad. We got the picture. Is she okay now?"

"I think so, sir. I know it's late…but I'd like to just keep going with her. I'll take her straight to school, I promise. And we'll behave."

"…Alright. Just to let you know, Hiram used to work for the government. He has contacts."

"Yes, sir."

They hung up and Jesse swallowed nervously. Seeing the photo as her wallpaper, Jesse frowned and replaced it with the photo of Rachel sleeping, deleting the photo she'd taken secretly of Finn Hudson, the boy Jesse had rapidly come to dislike.

Finishing up with the gas, he slid back to his seat and started his engine.

He started to drive again.

Light started to creep into the horizon again, and he headed straight for McKinley High. Parking in the empty parking lot, he quietly watched the sunrise, his arm comfortably settled around Rachel and letting her lean against his side again. She started to wake up and she blearily opened her eyes, watching the sunrise with him.

They kept switching positions, sitting in their usual position with Jesse in his seat and Rachel on hers, leaning against each other. Then they moved as time passed with Jesse sitting sideways across his car, with Rachel in between his legs, asleep while Rachel silently watched outside. Then they were both awake, sitting on their respective seats, but facing each other with their knees bent and their feet touching each other, quietly talking about various things in their life. Soon enough, they'd migrated to the back of the car, lying down facing each other and both asleep with their arms curled around the other.

When they woke again, the town and especially the school was just starting to wake up, students coming in and the sounds of city life starting to become loud and clear.

"Hey, wake up," Rachel lightly flicked his forehead.

"I'm awake," Jesse said without opening his eyes.

"We can't stay here. People will look in and see us. Some of them might've already."

"…I don't care."

Rachel exhaled noisily, but smiled nonetheless.

"I called your dads," Jesse sighed, opening his icy blue eyes. She fought back a pleasant shiver at the sight of them, but she did wince hearing Jesse had called her dads.

"What they'd say?"

"Oh, just that I better take care of you or else your dad will use his FBI skills on me. Or maybe that was more to tell me that if I kill you or hurt you in anyway, he has people that'll take care of me. Or hunt me down. Or something. Hm."

Rachel hit his arm hard and was about to go for another hit, when Jesse darted away laughing, scrambling through the chairs to the driver's seat. She started to follow him, so he hurriedly opened his door and threw himself outside, landing on the ground and rolling. He got up and started to run around his car, Rachel following. They laughed, oblivious to the other people around watching them as Jesse ran from one side and Rachel tried to come after him. When Jesse ended up on one side of the car and Rachel on the other, he grinned teasingly at her and feinted to the left before going to the other way, Rachel trying to keep up.

Jesse flipped the chase on her, turning from running to surprising her by whirling around and grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around in the air. She laughed in delight, wrapping her arms familiarly around his neck.

"Now all we need is rain and we got ourselves a good old fashioned romance movie," Jesse teased.

"Put me down!" Rachel squealed.

"He botherin' you, Rach?" someone interrupted them, and both of them turned to see Mike and Matt glaring at Jesse and trying to look threatening.

"Guys, it's okay…this is Jesse. He's my boyfriend," Rachel involuntarily smiled and blushed as she said that.

Jesse put her down and smiled coolly, holding out his hand.

"Hello, you two must be friends of Rachel."

Mike nodded jerkily while Matt just kept glaring.

"Well…I guess the rumors are true then, huh?" Mike asked for the two. "That you, uh, have a boyfriend. And he's from those Vocal Adrenaline guys."

"Yeah…how'd you know he was from Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel winced. She was pretty sure that only Quinn and Finn knew about that.

"Um…we kind of heard you and Finn fighting yesterday," Matt said embarrassedly, finally breaking his glare.

Rachel paled, "You…you heard all that?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Rach. The whole club kind of went spastic when they heard Finn wanted to talk to you, and rushed to door to listen in. Quinn was actually trying to get to you, but uh, everyone was blocking the door trying to listen to you guys," Mike looked at her apologetically.

"I suppose the cat's out of the bag now," Jesse shrugged nonchalantly, and despite herself Rachel couldn't help rolling her eyes and regaining her smile. "Besides which, this really does make us official now, doesn't it, Rachel?"

"Oh, I suppose it does," Rachel sighed dramatically, before teasingly grinning.

"So. Weird. You guys click so well," Mike cut in with wide eyes.

"Yeah. You guys look…good together," Matt grumbled.

"Good to know I have your reluctant backing," Rachel said sarcastically, but she was smiling good-naturedly at them.

"Rachel, I have to go. School will be starting soon and I still have to drive to mine," Jesse reluctantly told her.

"Oh, okay," Rachel was disappointed. She cheered up at his kiss and watched him get into his car and drive away after he shook hands goodbye with both Matt and Mike.

"So…" both boys sidled up to her. "Age-wise…it doesn't really bother you?"

Rachel sighed, "No, you guys. Besides, my birthday is coming up soon and then it'll only be two years apart for a while. It's not _that_ big of an age gap."

"But," Matt protested, "He _is_ a senior. One, he's about to graduate, so it makes the age difference a big deal. Two, what happens _when_ he graduates? What'll happen to the two of you?"

Rachel was uncomfortable, having actually not thought that far ahead, but she didn't want to show her unease.

"We'll get there when we get there," she muttered.

"Okay, fine. Other than that, the two of you just met, right?" Mike continued.

"Yeah, so?" Rachel frowned.

"That's just it," Matt insisted. "You two just _met_. Aren't the two of you going a little too fast?"

"I get it, you two," Rachel snapped. "But Jesse understands me, and he doesn't judge or criticize me. He's even like me sometimes. It feels so good to get on so well with someone on the level that Jesse and I do. Even Finn and I didn't click in the same way."

Mike pouted in resignation, "Okay, well…doesn't it bother you that he's our rival? Well, more your rival."

"Yeah! I mean, in sports you just don't get cozy with your rivals," Matt nodded enthusiastically.

Rachel snorted, but cracked a grin at that. "Look, Jesse and I aren't _just_ rivals. That…I think that's what makes a relationship. Making it complex and yet simple too."

"Don't get all philosophical on us, Berry. It'll go straight over our heads," Puck cut in.

Matt and Mike cringed and turned to look at their fellow teammate.

"Hey, Puck…"

"Noah," she lightly smirked.

Puck nodded at her and then glared at the other two.

"Scram, you two. It's my turn to interrogate Berry."

The two ran away comically and Rachel laughed, quieting when Puck reached her side.

"Bleachers?"

She nodded tiredly and the two of them trekked to the stands in silence. Sitting down, Puck lay back comfortably and she let her legs stretch out before her.

"I'm not going to bother lecturing you or asking you the same things those two morons probably asked already. I talked to Quinn about it, so I'm caught up. I just want to ask…is he who you want? Are you really sure?"

"I'm happy, Noah."

Puck nodded.

"Then that's all I really needed to know. Just be careful, Rach."

Rachel nodded, staring at her shoes as she lifted them into the air slightly, trying to not be too weary.

"I'm a big girl, Noah. I can take care of myself."

"I know. Doesn't mean you won't have people there to watch your back."

"…Thanks, Noah."

The two of them stayed there quietly, staring up at blue skies until the first bell rang and they parted ways on the stands, going to their lockers and then to their classes separately.

Rachel went through the beginning of school in a sort of daze, seeing and noticing everything around her, but still feeling a bit numb. Finn passed by her five times. She stared ahead six times. She walked passed him four times. She hid behind her locker once.

Everything was just mostly a blur.

By chance, just before lunch, she glanced at her phone and saw a text from Jesse from early in the morning, right after he'd left.

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart._

For some reason, seeing that quote made her start to cry and she rushed from her locker to the auditorium, sitting at the steps of the stage and starting to cry quietly to herself. Her crying started to grow louder until they turned into full out sobs.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" Kurt entered, giving her a small smile.

Rachel sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept coming so she gave up. Kurt sat next to her, crossing his legs and clasping his hands.

"Quinn was going to be in here, but I convinced her to let me in. I wanted to talk to you first," Kurt started out casually. "So…boyfriend, huh? And a rival too. Didn't expect that one."

Rachel shrugged.

"You look good, surprisingly. Way too simple for my taste, but better than your usual clothing," Kurt snarked friendly, winking at her. "But you wore that yesterday."

Rachel laughed softly, remembering why that was.

"That's a long story as to why I'm wearing this twice."

"Should like to hear it one of these days," Kurt murmured.

"I'm surprised Mercedes isn't here with you."

Kurt grinned, "Oh, she and I already cornered Quinn yesterday. I love Mercedes, don't get me wrong, but I thought you wouldn't appreciate us double-teaming you right now –especially after that big blowup with Finn yesterday."

"Thanks, Kurt. Just…right now isn't a good time. Especially between Finn and I," Rachel muttered.

"I can tell. So you really…are giving him up?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…I think so. It's just –it does still hurt looking and thinking about Finn," Rachel confessed. "But then I think about Jesse and I feel better. He makes me feel happier. I still can't stop thinking about Finn at times, and it hurts to think about him and remember how much I used to like him and still like him. And the pain he did make feel, and how I always tried to brush it off. It still hurts. And I'm tired of being that girl. I don't want to wait for him, I don't want chase after him anymore. And Jesse makes me feel so much better. I cling to thoughts about him, and I stop hurting over Finn and then Jesse becomes all I think about at times."

Kurt sighed, "I wish I could have that. Maybe one day, huh? I might find some guy that'll sweep me off my feet and away from Finnland."

They both laughed at the corny play on Finn's name.

"You give us all hope, Darling," Kurt said dramatically. "I am going to await my Prince Charming eagerly now."

"Good luck with that," Rachel smiled.

"We should have a girl's night or something," Kurt said, getting up. He started walking away, waving behind him as he called out, "Maybe Quinn too."

Rachel's mood was starting to uplift even more, and she couldn't believe this was actually happening but when Quinn came in, she felt very happy to see her new friend.

"So how did that go? I wasn't sure about letting him talk to you, but he seemed sincere enough," Quinn said in a rush.

Rachel told her about Kurt's odd pep talk before going back from yesterday after she stormed out on Glee to this morning with Puck.

"I didn't know you were still talking to him," Rachel prodded curiously.

Quinn sniffed, "He's hard to get rid of. He's like a leech. Never lets go unless he feels like it."

The two shared a laugh over that.

"But seriously, after Sectionals, he persisted and we actually got to talking. Things aren't perfect with us, but we do still talk at times. I was surprised that he'd gone straight to me and was actually asking about you though, after yesterday."

Rachel leaned back against the stairs, gathering her thoughts.

"We broke up kind of awkwardly. But after, when he insisted that we weren't friends and I had offered, we still managed to meet each other on the bleachers in the morning or odd times out of school we end up walking together. Usually around the park. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we don't. But we're friends, I would say. He just refuses to admit it on the outside, because his pride is still a bit hurt over the whole breakup and reason why kind of thing. But you know, once Noah gets under your skin…"

"You can't get him out," Quinn nodded understandingly.

They giggled and then Rachel forgot that she wanted to text Jesse back.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to text Jesse. He left me a message this morning and I just looked at it before lunch. For some reason it made me cry and I ended up coming here."

Rachel showed her the text.

"Where's it from?" Quinn asked.

"Ah, it's a quote from _Wicked_."

_Because I knew you I have been changed for good._

Quinn read over her shoulder as she finished, and then she sent it off.

"Same play?"

"Mmhm. I think it's fitting, especially after today and yesterday," Rachel murmured.

"Alright, Sap. Let's go! School's going to resume pretty soon," Quinn smirked, grabbing her hand and beginning to drag her out of the auditorium.

Soon, it was time for Glee. Rachel stayed and ignored Finn the entire time, pairing up with Matt or Mike, both of whom kept making side jokes to her that had her trying to hide her giggles.

Then Glee was over and Mr. Shuester had asked her to stay behind.

He looked embarrassed and gave her a grin.

"Sorry about yesterday, Rachel. And that the entire club was basically listening in on your and Finn's argument. Just know that things will get better, and hopefully you and Finn will be able to at least be friends again."

Rachel shrugged with a resigned grin.

"Who knows, right?" she sighed.

"Listen…I know your, uh, boyfriend is from Vocal Adrenaline. I just wanted to let you know that no one, not me or any of the others, are going to pressure you to share any of his club's secrets or whatever. It's your personal relationship with him, and it's not any of our business. Alright, Rachel?"

Rachel blinked at him before giving him a wide smile. She gave him a huge hug that he awkwardly patted her back from.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue! You have no idea what that means to me!"

Mr. Shuester laughed, "Well, I have some idea, I'd hope from your reaction. But you'll have to tell him, we're still going to beat them."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically, "You bet. Boyfriend or not, he knows I'm going to kick his ass in this competition."

"That's the spirit, Rachel! Keep that up and work hard! Show him we're not messing around and that just because you're his girlfriend, you won't take it light on him."

"You got it, Mr. Shue. See you!"

* * *

Another week was passing and it was soon going to be time for her to go with Jesse. After the little overnight car drive, her dads were actually a bit more trusting about Jesse. They still wanted her to be careful and to call them often, and they gave her pepper spray, but they were confident enough in both her and him to let her go on the trip.

But…

"So I was thinking you and me skip school on Friday. Just you and me. We'll drive around, go eat out and have a day to ourselves, before starting the drive out of the state early."

Jesse had snuck into her room again.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel took her pillow and hit him with it.

"I'm being serious. We'll just be out and about like the rebellious teenagers we are."

"Even though you're actually about to be an adult?"

"I still consider myself teen."

"For now."

Jesse laughed, and she marveled at how freer he was with her now than at the beginning.

"Hey, Jesse…don't you think we're going a little fast?" Rachel hesitantly brought up.

"Didn't we go over this?" he teased. "We're like Romeo and Juliet. Besides, didn't Romeo and Juliet go even faster? They declared eternal love after their first meeting, got married soon after that, and probably who knows what else."

Rachel frowned, "But we're _not_ Romeo and Juliet. And you forget. They committed suicide in the end. They're a tragedy. I don't really want to model ourselves after them, Jesse."

Jesse sighed. "Okay. If it makes you feel better, we'll slow down. A lot," he added at her look. "We moved onto kissing pretty fast, but that's how most teen couples are. They get together and get straight to the kissing. Some of them go down an even faster road. But that's not the point, and we're certainly not going to move any further than kissing for now."

"But you forget…we're not a typical couple," she muttered, averting her eyes.

Jesse looked at her. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it.

"You're right. _We're_ not typical people at all. But that doesn't mean normal stuff eludes us all the time," he comforted. "So like I was saying. We'll slow down. In fact, you determine the pace. You decide when you want us to try something. You decide what direction we move in, alright?"

Rachel looked at him back, her lips twitching upwards.

"I know you. You're like me. It's hard to give up control over things and let someone else know better than you. You don't have to do all that."

Jesse smirked, "Hey. We're both demanding people. With us…we give in, we compromise, we talk, we'll probably fight…but hey. We're still more mature than other people, and we know enough to know the best thing is to listen to each other and try to understand what the other wants."

"Thanks, Jesse. Um, I think I will skip Friday with you."

Jesse's smirk turned into a happy grin.

"Pack the night before then."

And that was how her parents, because her parents know everything and she never keeps things from them (besides some stuff like Jesse sneaking into her room at odd hours…), started to give her last minute lectures.

"Bring condoms."

"Daddy!" Rachel shrieked.

Hiram shrugged, "What? Better safe than sorry. Honey, we were your age once. Much as both your dad and I would prefer you not to, we know these kind of things happen. We want you to be prepared."

Rachel groaned and tried to hide her face in her hands.

After a day with Jesse, they drove out of the state and into nearby mountains where his family had a cabin. There, Jesse showed Rachel her room and she started to unpack. She blinked at two unwanted boxes.

She recognized one box of condoms from her dads, but the other was a different box of condoms.

Rachel groaned and smacked her hand onto her forehead.

"Quinn," she muttered.

"You alright there, Rachel?" Jesse knocked and opened her door.

She turned bright red and stuffed the boxes back into her bag.

"Y-yeah. Great."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question her further. She sighed in relief once he'd closed the door again.

"Stupid good-intentioned loved ones."

"Rachel? I have some lukewarm fruit tea here. You want some or do you want room temperature water?" he called out.

"Um, I'm good with the tea. I'll be there in a second," she stuffed her bag under the bed and resolved to scold both her dads and Quinn when she got back. It was time to start practicing her vocals after all.

And remarkably enough, that was all they were there for. There wasn't any funny business as Quinn and her dads kept expecting, though she and Jesse did tend to start kissing every once and a while, and shockingly enough sometimes in the middle of their practices.

But she was proud to say that they were going along with the slowing down and were content to just be with each other.

Their time there proved to be very productive in terms of both their relationship and in singing.

"You should end on higher note at this part," Jesse commented.

"Really?" Rachel leaned over to look at the sheet music.

"Mmhm. And maybe soften it at the end."

"Okay. I like that part where you sort of crooned the words at the end of your song. You should do that in the beginning like a parallel."

"Mm, good idea. I like that."

And they were easily trading off ideas and bouncing suggestions off of each other like they've done it all their lives, and when they criticize each other there wasn't any tears or angry words, just a mere nod, an acknowledgement, and taken into consideration. And they helped each other with their vocal exercises, helped each other with shoulder rolls and gentle body stretches, and helped with each other's songs and practice. If one got frustrated, the other would be patient and be understanding and try to help. And then they moved on together.

It was such an ideal weekend for the two, and Rachel had never felt more comfortable or relaxed in her life. She was in her element, and with a boy she liked and she didn't have to worry about impressing him or looking pretty or for the fact that he may want more from her than she was willing to give. Not that she wasn't sure he did want her, because he'd look at her with a mischievous look in his eyes but then he'd hold up with his hands in clear view and stick his tongue at her. It was a new side to Jesse that she liked and reminded her that they could be carefree.

Lingering touches and darker looks, though, were traded as well –and not just on Jesse's part. Rachel found she wanted Jesse as much, but she refrained. She didn't want a repeat of what happened with Finn.

So they behaved that weekend.

And when she was back at home, she was staring down her parents. And Quinn, who had decided she wanted to sleepover so Rachel could get to tell her everything that happened over the weekend already and therefore visited her house and hunkered down with Rachel's dads to wait for her return.

"These boxes. Not necessary," Rachel held them up, glaring at the three.

Quinn blinked and turned to Rachel's dads in shock, "You gave her condoms too?"

Leroy shrugged, "Well, there _was_ the Finn incident."

"You mean the auditorium one?"

"Wait, are you saying there was more than once –"

"Hello!" Rachel interrupted. "I'm right here. Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Her eye started to tick in irritation and the three looked sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, sweetie. We got carried away," Hiram coughed in embarrassment.

Quinn whistled. "I wish my parents were like yours. Totally. Cool. And understanding, while we're at it," she muttered the last part.

"Yeah. When they're not out to embarrass you."

Leroy and Hiram pouted at her.

"We're just trying to look out for you."

Rachel sighed, "Ice cream?"

"Yes!" was chorused by all three and she just rolled her eyes and got out the bowls, while Hiram got the spoons and Leroy the ice cream.

"Well, at least we know Rachel is a big girl now," Quinn teased.

Both of her dads nodded and snickered at her, while she groaned.

Started 4/11/10 –Completed 4/12/10

Anna: Yeah, I only found from you about his last name and had already started writing the first chapter before that information was out. And then you mentioned it, and I totally had like a light bulb lit up and had an idea about it. I can get a bit crazy like that. Thanks for the help and glad you're liking it so far!

Stella: I love it when Puck and Rachel are together too, but I love the idea of Jesse. I can't wait to see him and see how they made him. Love that you gave this a try and liked it so much! Hope you're still enjoying it!


	4. Meet Me Halfway

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope. 4/11  
Story: "He's the enemy! You can't like him!" Her lip quivered, but she stared back in resolve. "I can and I will." And she silently said goodbye to the first boy she ever liked.  
Set after S1.13 "Sectionals."  
Spoilers: **Definite spoilers** for the back nine, and definitely for the first thirteen episodes.  
Warnings:  
Pairings: Rachel/Jesse, with Rachel/Finn tension, Puck/Quinn, Mercedes/Matt, Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC, Tina/Artie; Puckleberry friendship, Quinn/Rachel friendship, and Kurt/Rachel friendship…

**Meet Me on the Equinox  
**_Chapter Four: Meet Me Halfway_

It was the day of the competition, and she and Quinn were finally going to sing their duets. They sang the songs and they looked over to Puck, who rolled his eyes but gave them a smirk. They grinned back.

They got a loud positive response, and then Mr. Shuester had everyone vote on the winner. And when surprisingly Rachel and Quinn won, Mr. Shuester handed them coupons to get a pedicure. Outside of the room, after Glee club ended, the two girls gave each other high fives.

"Yes! Pedicure at 4, this Friday?" Quinn grinned at her.

"Sounds good," Rachel grinned back.

"Bring Jesse! I'll bring Puck," the blonde called out behind her as she hurried to find said football/basketball player.

The end of school had easily become her favorite part of the day. The reason standing right outside her school, coolly standing by his car and waiting for her. With her grin widening, Rachel half-ran to him.

"Hey, miss me?"

"Nope," Rachel snickered.

"Ouch, my ego," Jesse pouted.

"What are you planning? You have that glint in your eye," she accused.

Jesse whistled innocently, "You'll just have to see."

Now it was Rachel's turn to pout but she got into the car. Jesse smirked as he got in.

Then time was passing and her confusion grew. They were still driving and it was at least an hour, then she started seeing water. They were by the docks and then her confusion mounted when Jesse parked by a lone abandoned warehouse on a cliff, overlooking the water.

"Jesse…you didn't bring me here to horribly disfigure, rape, and murder me, did you? May I remind you that my daddy used to be a government agent?"

"…What kind of government agent…?"

"That's classified."

Jesse laughed nervously, "No, no, no. I brought you here for a reason. I like coming here. It's where I go to think, dance, and sing. Just perform and go all out just because. Just for _me_. I wanted to bring you here and share it with you."

Rachel beamed.

Inside, it was actually a bit fixed up. There were boxes everywhere, but it was obvious that Jesse had moved them around to make room and use of some of them as seating and tables. It was actually kind of a cool clubhouse.

"I like this place. It's really homey in a way," Rachel noted in awe.

Jesse smiled happily and led her to the middle of the room.

"Stay here."

He left for a second, reappearing with a boom box. She blinked and wondered, that is until Jesse pressed play and music started blaring out of the speakers. It was Frank Sinatra's version of Fred Astaire's _Cheek to Cheek_.

Jesse pulled her close and started to lead her into a waltz, that she started to lightly laugh in delight at.

"Heaven…I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find, the happiness I seek, when we're dancing cheek to cheek," Jesse sung, suitably placing his cheek against hers.

She felt the warm skin of his cheek against hers, warming her up. Her cheeks lifted up, and she knew that he'd felt her smile.

At the end of the dance, he twirled her around once before pulling her in and she landed neatly in his arms and against his chest, one hand gently laid against it as the other grasped his shoulder.

Getting inspiration, Rachel pecked his lips and tugged a small box from the side closer to the middle and sat an amused Jesse on it.

"What are you doing, Rachel?"

"Surprise," she winked at him. Then she hurried to his iPod on top of the boom box, knowing the songs on it like he knew hers. Paula Abduls' _Straight Up_ came on and his eyebrows shot up in surprise and curiosity.

Instead of singing during the first verse, Rachel began dancing, pirouetting like she'd been taught in ballet. And then improvising an entire sequence of dance moves in her head, she began an on the spot choreography for Jesse.

Hitting the chorus for the first time, Rachel finally began singing.

"Straight up, now tell me do you really wanna love me forever!" Rachel slid on her back heels closer to Jesse, before twirling around him hanging around his back, lazily putting her arms around his neck. "Oh, oh, oh! Or am I caught in a hit-and-run? Straight up, now tell me is it gonna be you and me together? Oh, oh, oh. Or are you just havin' fun?"

Slipping to in front of him, she kept facing the same direction he was, keeping her arms around his neck before she bent backwards and then arched her chest up, unknowingly causing a red flush to creep onto Jesse's face. The music kept going and she kept singing along, moving away from him and doing a high kick up. When the chorus came back on, she moved closer and sat on his lap, cheekily smirking at him as she sung and swayed to the music, leaning closer and moving her shoulders to the beat.

At the end of the song, Jesse's face broke out into a huge grin and he laughed, making her laugh too.

"We have the oddest sense of fun, don't we?" he shook his head.

"Oh, I wouldn't say the oddest…" Rachel's smirk widened.

Laughing again, they got up and started to head out.

"You planned this?"

"Did you like it?" Jesse asked earnestly, smiling softly.

"Loved it," Rachel nodded firmly. "We should do it again sometime."

They shared a smile and held hands as they walked back to the car.

The easiness they had with each other became a little apprehensive Friday.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Jesse said stiffly.

Rachel frowned at him, "Why? You got along with Quinn alright, remember?"

"But now this…Puck will be there as well. And didn't you say you used to date him?" Jesse frowned also.

She sighed in exasperation, "Yes, but I didn't really like him like that. Jesse…are you jealous?" The smirk growing on her face said nothing.

His face turned red and he cough anxiously.

"No," he muttered.

"…"

"Maybe a little bit," he confessed. "And I'm not so sure I'll get along with him. For various reasons, not just because he dated you," he added the last part.

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"But try?"

He sighed, "Okay. Fine."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but gave him a fond smile. "Do you have anything casual to wear?"

Jesse blinked, "I might. Why?"

She blushed, "I would just like to see you in something casual. You're always in suits, I was wondering if you had anything…else."

He looked at her in surprise, but smiled gently nonetheless.

"Yeah, sure. I got something for you."

And when he came back that day and appeared in a black t-shirt, a jean jacket, and slightly baggy dark jeans (though he still had his leather Italian shoes), she completed swooned, though she did her best to hide it. Jesse's smug smirk said she didn't do a very good job.

Still, when they headed over to meet Puck and Quinn, it was…er…awkward…

Both boys were stoic when they came face to face, though Jesse was even colder than usual. The girls ignored them, hooking their arms around each other's as they walked from their parked cars to the salon.

"You guys want to come in, or do you guys want to go look around?" Rachel turned halfway, facing them slightly.

The boys grimaced, not happy with being stuck with each other, but not really wanting to go into the salon either. Both girls made the choice for them and left them behind.

"Okay, those two seriously have issues," Quinn huffed.

"They'll get over it," Rachel dismissed, the two already being seated into chairs and having their jeans rolled up.

"It's a testosterone thing," the blonde drawled. "The Alpha male complex."

"And what do we have? The Bitch complex?"

They giggled and rolled their eyes.

"No, men are just complicated and blame the complexity on the female," Quinn teased. "Just joking. I'm not even going to start on that, because then we'd just have a ball railing on the guys."

"But it's girl time, so it's okay. And it's fun," they shared another laugh.

"So Jesse is a senior," Quinn started out. "He gonna ask you to his Prom?"

Rachel blanched, "It's a little early for that, isn't it?"

Quinn shrugged, "Early planning is always a good thing, and the two of you are into advanced preparation and all. Besides which, Jesse seems like the type to ask you months from the actual date."

Rachel fidgeted, "I didn't really think about it. Would he, though? I mean, I am still a sophomore. And who says he'd actually go to Prom. I don't know if he had plans or anything for it."

"Well, it is early so who knows."

Still, knowing Rachel and all, it got her thinking about the future already and she didn't want to freak out on this outing. She should ask Jesse about it later…

No! No, she should just try to stay calm and let him come to her first. Right…

She and Quinn finished up, and then the two of them went out and looked for their guys, finding them at the music store/library, actually getting along as they discussed the merits of Neil Diamond.

"Ohh, look, they're getting along," Quinn cooed.

Rachel snickered, "Finally."

"Let's look around," Quinn suggested, and they both split up to go look around for whatever caught their eye.

Rachel remembered their new assignment, going to look for a song with the word "Hello" in it. She laughed quietly to herself, remembering her first attempt at it. She'd grown frustrated and agitated with Finn, ending up blowing up at him yesterday and singing her version of the All American Reject's song _Gives You Hell_. She'd told Jesse about it afterwards, who uncharacteristically cracked up at that and had a slightly gleeful and sadistic gleam in his eyes hearing about Finn. She just rolled her eyes at him, but part of her agreed and thought it was almost worth the exasperation and frustration of Mr. Shuester.

Eagerly looking through music books, her eyes lit up when she found Lionel Richie's _Hello_.

Someone smoothly plucked it out of her hands and she was greeted by a smirking Jesse.

"Good choice. You like Lionel Richel? So do I. Great man, he is. Good song too –_Hello_."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, wondering what was he up to. But he just kept smirking at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, so she sighed to herself even with her lips tugging upwards. If he wanted to play that game…

"Oh! You're Jesse St. James, male lead of Vocal Adrenaline and helped them win three years straight!" she widened her eyes and smiled adoringly, but a bit of that might actually be sincere.

"And you're Rachel Berry. I saw you in your Sectionals. Your rendition of _Don't Rain on My Parade_ was flawed. It lacked Barbara's emotional depth. But you have talent."

Oh, that was just like him! Complimenting her backhandedly…well, he didn't really do it with her, but it _was_ something he did…usually for his own amusement to get a reaction out of someone. Still, she wasn't understanding where he was going with all this.

Then he was moving away, enticing her after him to the piano, and then telling her that she should sing the Lionel Richie song with him.

She froze. _That_ was what he wanted. He felt like singing with her.

Rachel grew nervous at the thought of singing in front of all these people, but she locked eyes with him and then she heard his voice. Her voice began to just join with his instinctively and she joined him at the piano.

_Hello_ was definitely their song, hands down.

They finished, completely focused on each other and lost in their own world together, when they heard applause all around them and she blushed while he ducked his head a little. He gave her a small little smile. They caught sight of Puck and Quinn watching at the edge, smirking and raising their eyebrows at them, though they were clapping as well.

"You hear that? That's the sound of the chimes of a clock signaling Eros struck again with one of his arrows," Jesse murmured to her.

A small smile played across her lips.

"Cheesy, Romeo. Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"I felt like singing with you."

"This was just an elaborate scheme to get me to sing a duet with you?"

"You hate impromptu concerts because you're not able to get prepared for them, and informal settings make you nervous. So maybe I did feel like singing with you, but I also wanted to get you a little more experience singing in front of others, especially in varied settings. And to help you get over that nervousness."

"Oh," she blushed. "Is that all?" she huffed in embarrassment.

"…I was spontaneously feeling like having fun and decided that it would amuse us both by pretending that we just met now."

"…And how did you come to the conclusion that _I_ would be amuse with that?"

"You're like me?"

"I concede. I was amused by it."

"Damn, you two _are _classic," Puck laughed. "Quinn was right."

Quinn giggled, "I told you. Anyways, let's get going before the two of you decide to have a full-fledged concert for everyone. I'm assuming you found your song, Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged unapologetically, grinning impishly.

* * *

What came after came as a downward domino effect. Sue Slyvester found out the star and backbone of McKinley's glee club was dating. And apparently not just anyone, but Jesse St. James of big time rival Vocal Adrenaline. With her plan involving Finn gone down the hill, she immediately had a new one to replace it.

She immediately contacted Shelby Corcoran and told her about the new power couple. The director told her she had it taken cared of, so she smiled satisfactorily to herself.

And then Will ended up being worried about Rachel, after numerous pleads from several Glee members and his own growing worry on her behalf, he decided to approach Vocal Adrenaline's coach to make sure and ease his fears.

That went…semi-well…

Which all led to this moment.

"My coach told me she wanted me to befriend you. And stay close to you. She didn't say why, but it sounded like she wanted me to…_spy_ on you?" Jesse sighed, rubbing his temples. "Mentioned your glee club director coming in to see us while we were performing _Highway to Hell_, and wanted to make sure I wasn't out to break your heart…"

Rachel frowned, "My glee club just confronted me today. All of them are certain you're a spy. It seems that the more time has passed, the more their doubts about you seemed to have festered until it flew into this horrible confrontation today. Half want to support me, the other half is split between focused that you're a spy and I'm jeopardizing them or that they want me to break up with you because they're worried you're a spy and out to take advantage of me and break my heart."

"This creates quite the dilemma for us," but he'd threaded his fingers through hers comfortingly.

Rachel started nibbling her lower lip in worry.

"I think…we should break up," he said suddenly.

Her heart stopped.

Jesse shook his head, and looked conflicted.

"What I mean is, maybe you should tell them we broke up. I don't want you to lose something so important to you…but I don't think I can stay away from you either," he murmured. "Glee makes you happy. But you make me happy."

Rachel grimaced, "But I think you might make me happier."

They stayed quiet for awhile before Rachel sighed.

"Jesse, I think you _should_ spy on us," she reluctantly muttered. He looked at her in surprise. "You can just tell me what you're telling her, leave some stuff out, but mostly watch her reactions and everything. Maybe we can figure out what she wants, or if she does want you to use me to bring down New Directions then we can stay a step ahead."

Jesse leaned against her tiredly, nodding wearily against her shoulder.

They stayed practically glued to each other until Hiram interrupted and told them dinner was ready.

Rachel didn't expect to be accosted by Sue Slyvester next in the chain of chaos.

The woman forcibly dragged her to a room full of females, told her it was the "Old Maids Club" and successfully horrified her. Rachel did _not_ want to be an old maid, and she really did care a lot about Jesse. Never mind that regardless, she still knew Sue was up to something and she probably had a hand in this whole chaotic effect going on.

Repeatedly, the other Glee members kept coming to her, saying the same things again and again. She was getting fed up with them and hearing the same stuff so many times. The only ones not with the others were Puck and Quinn, and sort of Matt and Mike. The two were still hesitant about Jesse, but they didn't badger her about him like the others. Thankfully, Mr. Shuester voiced his support again, this time in front of the others, and especially after admitting he'd gone to see Vocal Adrenaline's coach.

But it had all gotten to her, so she did what Jesse suggested and told everyone they'd broken up until they could be able to be together after Regionals. She hadn't been willing to say they would never get back together…

It was mostly good enough for the others, but Rachel didn't care.

However, the comments had started wearing down on her and a part of her began to doubt her and Jesse. So that's why she'd headed to see Jesse during Lunch, creeping anxiously into the auditorium.

"Hello? Jesse?" she was completely freaked out and maybe should've text him she was coming, but she figured if he was like her then he would spend his free time at school in the auditorium.

"J-Jesse?" her voice trembled.

Then the lights came up and she averted her eyes. She threatened about having a rape whistle, when Jesse came forward, chuckling and smirking at her. She pouted, but after they exchanged common banter between the two of them she started to relax a little more.

But then she was reminded of why she'd come there for, and she was back to ground zero.

She wasn't sure exactly what she said, but she remembered saying something about them being Romeo and Juliet (they really needed to get away from that scenario, else she was going to be terrified that they really would turn out like them), something about heartbreak and dying if he broke her heart. She did remember clearly feeling tears eagerly running down her face and feeling exhausted, but it all flew away from her when he gently pulled her into his arms and she practically melted into them.

He called her a worse drama queen than he was, smiling teasingly at her. Then he promised and proclaimed all the stuff she wanted to hear, _needed_ to hear, and she thought of how quickly she'd jumped to conclusions on him –after everything.

"Hey, remember what we talked about?" and she finally remembered that Jesse _had_ told her about what his coach wanted and that he wasn't keeping things from her.

And he wasn't going to, she was sure of that.

He kissed her cheek and then her forehead and then her lips.

"I want you to trust me," he murmured. "Would it help if I told you things that I don't normally tell people? Things that one doesn't tell anyone else unless they really trusted and cared about that person?"

Rachel didn't want to force him to tell her things because she was feeling insecure, but he shook his head and smiled softly at her.

"I know you noticed I don't like talking about my family. And you've probably come to the conclusion that I don't get along with them. That's true. I don't get along with my parents, most specifically my mom. My dad's a big business man, but my mom used to be a famous Broadway actress. I get along okay with my dad, it's my mom that's the main problem. You wouldn't think that since you know I hate my dad's surname, but that's mostly because I'm a little famous from our last name."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh…and, uh, about that…"

"I'll tell you about being a child star when we get home," he said gently.

She smiled tentatively at him, "Okay…wait, home?"

He laughed, "I consider your home more of a home to myself, Rachel. I love it there, and I love your dads. Plus, we're still in school and time's running out."

All the tension eased out of her, especially when he kissed her delightfully.

Started 4/11/10 –Completed 5/23/10

A/n: Not edited, 'cause I really wanted to get this out quickly. I didn't reply to people either, but I'll try to a little bit later as I'm going somewhere right now and I figure you all would prefer an update instead. But I'll try to reply to you all later, and I'll harder to do so in the future!

EDIT: I just got back, looked over this, and okayed everything. Anyways, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! It was being extroardinarily difficult to write and finish, but here it is! I'm kind of glad though, it took so long. I watched more of the episodes and have a better grasp of where to go on certain things, dealing with canon plot and all. Like last episode (which I'm really glad I waited to write this after watching that).


	5. A White Demon's Love

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: "He's the enemy! You can't like him!" Her lip quivered, but she stared back in resolve. "I can and I will." And she silently said goodbye to the first boy she ever liked.  
Set after S1.13 "Sectionals."  
Spoilers: Probably for the back nine, and definitely for the first thirteen episodes.  
Warnings:  
Pairings: Rachel/Jesse, with Rachel/Finn tension, Puck/Quinn, Mercedes/Matt, Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC, Tina/Artie; Puckleberry friendship, Quinn/Rachel friendship, and Kurt/Rachel friendship…  
A/n:…So, I wonder if anyone caught me spelling slushies as sludgies in the first chapter (snickers)…

**Meet Me on the Equinox  
**_Chapter Five: A White Demon's Love_

After informing her that his vocal coach Shelby Corcoran had been watching them –_creepy_ –Jesse had then proceeded to take her and drive her home, where all of them chatted about Rachel's dads' work, his school day, her school day, and all in all had a very family dinner.

Jesse really liked it there.

"Hey, I'm just going to take a quick shower, alright? It's been a long day and my muscles feel really exhausted. I'm hoping a nice shower will make me feel better," Rachel pecked his lips and then he was left alone with her dads.

Hiram cleared his throat, and Jesse's content smile turned hesitant.

"So, Jesse…we haven't had a real heart to heart yet. This is actually the first time we've met properly," Hiram noted. "Like you'd promised on the phone before."

Ah, that time.

"Well, I guess we should move this to the living room then?" Leroy said cheerily, practically ushering the other two into the living room.

"What are your intentions towards our daughter?" Hiram growled, while Leroy rolled his eyes. "Honey, it's clear they're dating. What other intentions are you looking for?"

"Are you trying to get into our baby's pants? Are you spying on her club? Are you –"

"Hiram!"

Hiram pouted, "Sorry, sorry. I guess I went overboard there. Not that we don't like you, Jesse, but it _is_ Rachel's first dating experience. Not including Finn. He doesn't really count."

Leroy nodded encouragingly, dismissing the other boy as well.

Jesse nodded tentatively, "Yes, I see where you're both coming from. And I can assure you that my intentions towards Rachel are pure. I truly like your daughter and being here."

Hiram nodded approvingly, "Well, I can tell you're not lying."

Right. Government agent.

"How do you feel towards vegans?" Leroy started in.

"Ah…indifferent? I mean, I don't think I really have an opinion towards someone's eating habits. It's their choice to eat what they want to eat. I'm a meat eater myself, so I can't really make a non-bias say. But whatever makes someone happy," Jesse shrugged.

Hiram grinned, "Rachel's vegan, so you'll have to deal with the differences on diet by yourselves. We're not touching that. But she does tend to fall off the wagon. She just denies it."

"Okay, dreams for the future?" Leroy asked next.

Jesse hesitated, "I…um. To be honest I'm not really sure anymore. That's something I'll have to talk and confess to Rachel about later, but I know at least that I want her to be in my life in my future. That's the only sure thing I know for sure for right now."

Leroy smiled, "Thank you for being honest, Jesse. And we won't tell Rachel anything about it. If it's really important, it should be up to you to decide when to talk about it."

"What's your family like?" Hiram cut in.

"Cold, distant, high-achievers, goal-setters," Jesse listed off nonchalantly.

Both Hiram and Leroy's eyebrows shot up incredulously.

"I could go on?" Jesse asked indifferently.

"No, no. That's fine," Leroy covered his cough. "But what're your views on family?"

Jesse actually brightened up, "I would love a family. It would be my top priory, even above any dreams I might have. I'd like to have a girl first, actually. And try to make my wife as happy as I can, try to provide for them while spending as much time with them as possible. Not to be too hasty or imply anything, but I'm hoping Rachel might be, um, my wife. In the far future, of course."

Leroy sweatdropped while Hiram smacked his forehead with his hand in exasperation.

"Not…exactly what I was asking about, but okay…"

"God, you're just like Rachel alright," Hiram muttered. "What is it with you kids and advance planning? And I mean, _advance-in-the-future_ planning…"

"Moving on, shall we?" Leroy twitched. "Animals! How do you view animals? I'm a member of PETA, and my daughter is much inclined towards it like myself. Hiram, here, is ambivalent towards it. Government agent and all."

Riiiight. The government agent thing. Again.

"Um…I like dogs," Jesse mumbled, cheeks going slightly red.

"Great! I'm more of a cat person myself, but Rachel loves dogs. Wants a Siberian Husky one of these days…" Leroy commented.

Jesse perked up at that and put a mental note about that detail in his head.

"You understand the age of consent in Ohio is 16, do you not?" Hiram took over again, looking solemn.

Jesse almost balked, but nodded surely. "Yes, sir."

"Rachel is turning 16 soon. However, before or after, we need to know your opinion on premarital sex and that you won't pressure her into it," Leroy was just as solemn.

He gulped and faced both men.

"I have no intention of forcing Rachel into anything, and I understand that before she's 16 I shouldn't even touch her inappropriately. And even after, it wouldn't be a good idea. I would never force her into anything unless she was ready."

"By which, you imply you're okay with premarital sex," Hiram cocked an eyebrow.

Jesse coughed before he winced and uncertainly gave a half shrug.

Leroy laughed, "It's okay, Jesse. Like we told Rachel. We were your age once, so we understand. We just prefer if you would not, especially before her 16th birthday. She's new to this, so even after she turns 16 it would be best to wait to make she's really ready and sure of it. Especially since you're 18, several years older and probably more experienced."

Jesse almost choked on the water he had the unfortunate choice of drinking at that moment.

"Are we wrong?' Hiram drawled, and Jesse was definitely sure that Hiram was the more aggressive of the two and probably where Rachel got her abrasiveness from.

Jesse took a deep breath, "No. Just…two others. But they're not like Rachel. It's different with her, and the both of us already agreed not to rush into anything."

Leroy nodded and Jesse was almost sure the nods were approvals on his behalf. Or he was desperately hoping so because he was deathly afraid of the opposite. If those nods were just to put him at ease while their true thoughts were hiding –urk! He really needed to stop over thinking right now and focus on the conversation. It was important he win over Rachel's dads…

"Are you nodding in approval or do those nods mean something entirely different –and bad –for me?" Jesse blurted out and he mentally shook his head at himself and the rare word vomit he just did.

In amusement, both of Rachel's dads shook their heads.

"Anyways, back on topic," Hiram huffed. "We're just making sure, especially since you're prone to sneaking into Rachel's room at odd hours."

This time, Jesse almost choked on his own breath.

"Jesse, we're Rachel's dads. She tells us everything. Except for that. But reiterating Hiram as a government agent, we _do_ have security cameras et al."

Jesse laughed nervously, twitching and wondering if he should try to make a break for the door.

"But as long as nothing's happening…" Leroy hinted.

"No! Not at all! We're behaving," Jesse actually squeaked out.

"On that end, we gift you with this," Hiram chortled, almost sadistically, throwing something at him.

Jesse, surprised, had to fumble a bit before catching it surely. Then his face alternately paled and reddened in horror and embarrassment.

"You know…gotta be prepared and all," Leroy snickered as Jesse clutched at the condom packet. "Just in case, after she turns 16. Before is a no-no, but after…you two are teens after all and it's never a good idea to be unprepared. Not that we condone it or anything, but we're just making sure you're prepared and have all the necessary precautions available. Just in case."

The accompanied wink almost made Jesse topple over in his disbelief.

"Yeah, just in case," Hiram had a strange gleam in his eyes that made Jesse shiver. "Don't want that family dream to come _too_ early, do we?"

"N-no, sir," Jesse winced.

"And about being 18, what are you going to do once you've graduated? How will that work with you and Rachel?" Hiram demanded next.

Jesse felt himself start to sweat under pressure.

This was really working out to feel like an interrogation.

Glancing over at Hiram, he once again remembered the government agent role. Right. Interrogation. No wonder.

"I was hoping to maintain a long distance relationship with Rachel, with myself visiting often, perhaps on most weekends? My family can afford the travel and I would get to see Rachel often, and she would be busy with school and New Directions during the week so the two of us can stick to texting and of the like. It might not even be too unlike our schedule now, what with the both of us in two different schools," Jesse nervously explained.

"Okay, sounds good enough for now," Leroy cut in before Hiram could start in again. "Sorry, Jesse. But Rachel's our little girl and we just want what's best for her. Not that you don't already have our respect. After all those times, we certainly trust you with Rachel, at least a bit."

The younger man gave a tentative smile, before they were interrupted by Rachel practically dancing down the steps, a bright smile on her face.

"Jesse, they weren't torturing you, were they?" she'd narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but she didn't lose the smile.

Jesse had already panicked and hid the condom packet as soon as she came in view, giving her a weak smile.

"No, of course not. We were just talking," he glazed over.

Rachel glanced between the three of them doubtfully, but didn't push any further.

"So are you going to come up with me, Jesse?" Rachel hinted, and Jesse knew she still wanted to talk about some things.

He nodded, glancing unsurely at her parents, who stared back at him, faces nonchalant and eyebrows raised. He hurried to her side.

Once in her room, she turned to him.

"You sure they weren't torturing you? I know my dads, especially my daddy," Rachel winced.

"Hiram's daddy, right? Government agent?" Jesse twitched.

"Oh, you poor baby," Rachel sighed, tugging him closer and wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shoulder and nuzzling it.

Jesse sighed as well, in contentedness.

"I don't want to ruin the happy mood, but you promised to tell me about the child star thing?" Rachel reluctantly pulled away.

Jesse nodded and brought her to the bed, sitting down first before plopping her onto his lap.

"Technically, I'm not a real child star. It was a one-time role that was really, really minor. I just somehow got to have a fanclub and that's what made me popular. But it was hardly a big deal and since I'm not working professionally currently now, it doesn't count and I can be in my Glee club. And it was a really long time ago. The professional judges and the ones in charge know all about it and have approved my standing with my club."

Rachel blinked, "Oh…I didn't really glance at the Google results because I was a little upset and wanted to know it first from you. Ehehe, I'd probably would have gotten some of that if I had just looked, huh?"

"Yeah," Jesse shrugged, "But at least it's more personal this way."

Rachel leaned back against him and hid her grin against his neck.

She had the best boyfriend ever.

And when he had to go home, he did so grudgingly. He was happy there and would be more than happy to just stay there. Unfortunately, he had to go home, so he kissed his girlfriend good bye and bid her parents an unenthusiastic goodbye as well.

* * *

Jesse sat on the tree branch, completely hidden from others. It was lunch time at Carmel and he was quietly enjoying his meal in peace, though he wished Rachel was with him.

His peace was interrupted when a bunch of idiots sat under _his_ tree, and began raucously eating their meal. He sneered, but didn't bother to draw attention to himself. He didn't want anyone to know he was there and he didn't want to get into any confrontations today. He flicked the button of his dress shirt at his neck opened, and leaned back against the tree to try to enjoy what was left of his lunch. Gently stretching his long legs before him on the branch, he retook his chopsticks and began eating from his bento box.

The California roll was midway to his lips when he paused, holding the chopsticks with the sushi in its grip in the air, listening to the topic below him unhappily but unable to not listen.

"Shoot, man. If she's not sleeping with you and refusing all the time, it's gotta mean she's sleepin' with someone else. She don't want you."

"Are you sure? Come on, that's just stupid. Maybe she just really don't wanna."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. But I'm telling you. If she's not putting out, she ain't want you and she's getting some from the side somewhere else."

Jesse dropped the sushi roll back into his bento box with the chopsticks, and casually slid it back into his backpack. The bell rang and the idiots left, still talking about the topic. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and leapt off the branch, landing catlike on his feet on the ground. He started his trek back to his class in turmoil.

'_You discussed this, Jesse. You and Rachel __**agreed**__. And you promised her parents,'_ he berated himself later after school ended.

But he frowned and couldn't help feeling insecure. Was Rachel…

No. No, Rachel wasn't that kind of girl.

But there was Finn…

He shook his head angrily and blanked his face, but his own thoughts circled around and around. He was easily getting a headache.

At home, he snuck passed everyone and didn't say hi, instead heading straight for his room.

He wearily sat on his bed before he just fell back and tossed an arm over his eyes. A second later, his door opened and someone climbed on top of him, sitting on his stomach.

"Where've you been?" the girl pouted.

"Nowhere," he said in a monotone.

"Je~sse!" she sing songed, pecking his cheek.

He sighed and sat up abruptly, causing the girl to almost fall off his lap until he caught and steadied her.

"You're a horrible sister, Beatrice St. James."

Beatrice pouted again, "But I'm only seven! You're so mean, Jesse!"

He rolled his eyes, adjusting her more comfortably on his lap.

"Soo…where have you been?" she asked again, widening her eyes and leaning into his face.

Jesse twitched.

"Bebe," he warned.

She humphed and sat back, still with the wide eyes and the return of the pout.

"I was at school. Where else?"

Beatrice shrugged, "Sometimes you're out reeeaaallly late. And I mean really late. And you go off at odd hours. I saw you sneaking out at 4 once. In the _morning_."

Jesse hid his grimace, "I love you, Bebe, but sometimes you're a little too observant, especially at your age."

"Jesse!" she said impatiently.

"There's a girl I like. I _really_ like," he murmured, refusing to remember the current topic attached to her. "She's really pretty and smart. And nice. You'd like her."

Beatrice squealed, "Can she sing like Big Brother?"

Jesse smiled a genuine smile, remembering Rachel's voice.

"Yeah…she can really sing…"

"Ohh! Jesse, Jesse! You're in love!"

"Yeah, I know," he admitted. "Don't tell Mom and Dad. I don't want them to know about her yet. You know how they are. They might even drive her off," Jesse clenched his hands tightly at that.

He never wanted Rachel to meet his family.

"But you'll let her meet me, won't you?" Beatrice widened her eyes even more, lip trembling dramatically.

"Of course, of course. I bet she'd love to meet you," Jesse murmured, hugging his sister. "Probably soon. I'll tell her about you first so she wouldn't be caught off guard."

When his sister left, Jesse went back to unhappily brooding. That stupid conversation he overheard was still plaguing his mind.

Unable to help himself, he turned around and held his pillow to his face, screaming into it.

When he woke up, he felt crappy. But he still got ready, drove over to Rachel's house and spent time there, eventually staying until even when her fathers woke up and they all had breakfast together. Then he drove her to school and headed to his own. From there, he went through the day with half a mind, confused why he was still brooding over the conversation he'd overheard.

He didn't want to have sex with Rachel. Well, he did but he didn't.

Ugh!

And then he was heading over to her school, about to pick her up, when he realized her Glee club was probably still in session. So he texted her really quickly, immediately getting a response back telling him to go to the auditorium.

Raising an eyebrow at the blaring Madonna music that surrounded him in the school, even though school was out with the exception of after school activities, he traveled the auditorium and quickened his steps. Entering, he stood in the back and watched as the group of girls stood at the ready on stage, his girl in the middle and with all of them with their backs to the audience. He leaned against the wall and watched in the shadows as Madonna's _Express Yourself_ started to play and the girls began to perform.

After it, he clapped softly, so not to draw attention to himself. He waited until everyone left and then Rachel was the only one still in the auditorium, gathering her things at the side. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning slightly on her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Sighing softly, he gave butterfly kisses along her clothed shoulder and up her neck, landing a final one right at her ear.

"Mm, happy to see me?" she asked teasingly.

"Very happy," he mumbled.

"There's another couple's night tonight. Quinn's craving a movie, though I'm much more positive it has to do with the popcorn. What do you say?"

Jesse bit his lip, "If you want…"

Frowning and hearing the hesitation in his voice, Rachel turned around in his arms to face him.

"Jesse, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Rachel…I'm just really out of it. Do you mind if we just stay home together tonight, and let them have their own night together?"

Surprised but not unhappy, she nodded.

"Sure," then she grinned playfully, "My dads aren't home tonight. They'll be at work late and probably won't be able to come back home until tomorrow."

She kissed his Adam's apple sweetly, lingering after a few moments. He swallowed harshly.

"Have I told you how much I missed the tie?" she purred, yanking on it gently.

"You can stand to mention it more," he drawled, and then he picked her up and carried her to his car bridal style.

Later that night, they started making out and it started getting heavier than usual. His hand drifted from her waist to slide under her shirt and caress the skin underneath.

"We should do it."

No. No, no, no. Where the _hell_ did that come from? He had _not_ meant to say that at all, not now and not for a long time.

"It?" she froze underneath him.

Stupid _idiot_.

Mind racing, his thoughts inevitably led back to that dumb conversation he kept replaying in his head, and strangely an image of Finn Hudson flashed in his head with that stupid grin on his stupid face. His blood boiled and words spat out of his mouth without control.

"Yeah, 'it'. It's no big deal. Lots of people do it," he arrogantly said, part of his mind still hearing that conversation and the other part imagining beating the crap out of stupid Finn and Finn being stupid and asking out _his _girlfriend just minutes after Rachel saying they had 'broken up'.

_Oh yeah_, Rachel told him about that.

They hadn't even been pretend over for at least two hours until Finn swooped in and tried to proclaim Rachel his perfect dream girl.

"It's a big deal for a lot of girls. It's a big deal for me," Rachel muttered.

"Well, yeah sure. It is, but if you love someone –"

Love. What?

Wait. What was he saying again? He'd been too busy imagining blood pouring out of Finn's broken nose –

No. _No_.

In a panic, he shot away from her and ran out of her room, grabbing his jacket on the way out and running to his car.

What was he thinking? He'd promised them, promised Rachel, they would go slow. He promised her _parents_ they wouldn't take this step just yet, especially since she was still fifteen. Sixteen.

Oh God, her birthday was this weekend. No, that should not have brought up more sexual images. Just because she was turning legal age, did not give him the permission on that issue.

He barely noticed when he got home, slipping inside and noticing that unfortunately it was still early. And that his parents stood at the end of the entrance hall, with Beatrice in between them and looking guilty as hell. And shooting him apologetic glances.

Oh, what now?

"Jesse," Adrienne St. James casually called out, her lips pursed. "Beatrice blurted out some interesting news."

He sighed and strode closer, avoiding staring at his mother and choosing to look at his calm father instead. Lucas St. James didn't look unhappy, but he didn't look happy either. The neutral look he had on made Jesse wary.

"You're dating someone," Lucas offhandedly began their conversation.

Jesse stiffened up.

"That's interesting. You haven't dated someone in quite the while," Adrienne murmured.

"Your mother and I would like to meet her," his father went straight to the point.

"Invite her to the Garden Party this Sunday. Make sure she comes _before_ the guests arrive," his mother ended coldly, sweeping passed him and heading to the dining room. His father quickly followed after.

"I'm really sorry, Jesse," Beatrice winced. "I didn't mean to mention Rachel."

Jesse shook his head, "It's alright. Besides…I don't think they can meet her anyway. I really screwed up tonight, Bebe."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she gave him a puppy look.

He laughed lightly, "Baby girl, I think you're a little too young for this talk."

She pouted but he just ruffled her hair, walking passed her to trudge up the stairs and to his room. He collapsed onto his bed and groaned.

"Damn it. I forgot my Care Bear."

It was a sweet gift from Rachel, an adorable sentiment. It was special to him because Rachel gave it to him. And now he didn't have it.

His phone buzzed and he reluctantly grabbed it, unsure if he wanted to read it. He had no doubt it was from Rachel.

_Hey, what was all that about?_

He contemplated not answering and pretending he hadn't seen the message, but he couldn't do that to Rachel.

_It was nothing. Really. Lots of things are going on and I'm a little stressed out._

There was a long pause and Jesse was sure Rachel was taking time to let that soak in, and was probably trying to figure out what that meant.

_Okay. Just talk to me when you feel like it. Anyways, see you tomorrow?_

_Yeah, tomorrow._

He sighed and clutched at his hair. It was going to be a long week.

The next day, Rachel didn't mention anything about last night to him. In fact, it was almost as if it hadn't happened. But he was still worried and he wanted his Care Bear back. Vocal Adrenaline's practice ran really late, so he asked Rachel to meet him at the music library, where they had that joking "first meeting", and he waited by Sondheim's biography.

He smiled when he saw her dart in, glancing around in the dark worriedly.

Technically, they were breaking and entering, but oh well.

He pushed Sondheim's biography off the shelf, letting it land on the floor with a loud thud and catching Rachel's attention. To ease the slight tension, he spouted something about Sondheim and her truly understanding him, working up his nerve to apologize.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to pressure you into anything and I certainly don't plan to do so again."

Rachel held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Say no more. I was contemplating speaking to the other females in my Glee club for advice, but that would've been foolhardy considering not only would that reveal us still dating but also because they wouldn't care and would look at me like a freak. So I took a long time to think about it myself and I have decided. I'm ready."

His mouth was suddenly dry.

"R-ready?"

"Yes. I have calculated all the odds, and I'm at the perfect date with the least chance of insemination on my 16th birthday. I have also thought about my feelings and I am more sure than ever about how I feel towards you. I am also sure that I will go into it with no regret, even if we will not last, the experience and the choice of it being my own…" she blushed, "and that I'm happy with who will be my first."

Jesse felt cold all of sudden. He was nervous and unsure, happy like hell of course, but more like he was about to fall apart.

"Ngh…"

What? That's all he could say? Where the hell did his voice go?

"Excellent!" Rachel beamed. "I can't wait!"

"…Do you have my Care Bear?" Well, better than his previous non-word. Besides, he really did want his Care Bear back. Not only because it was for him from her, that it was from her at all, but…

_Do you still love me?_

She blinked in surprise. "Oh. Yes! I'm sorry, Jesse. I forgot it at home, but you can pick it up whenever you'd like."

"I'll come with you now," he said immediately.

He needed it and the reassurance it gave him. Especially now, with the doubts he kept harboring ever since he first let himself get worked up over that stupid conversation he'd overheard. That she didn't get rid of it told him, ridiculous as the idea was, that she still cared about him.

In the car, before they started heading home, he leaned over and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Thank you, for still caring about me," he muttered.

She was surprised and unsure of what was wrong, but she didn't say anything and just let him have his moment in peace.

* * *

Remembering that Rachel had mentioned Kurt and Mercedes planning a multimedia project for their Madonna assignment, he had something special planned for Rachel to do on her birthday. He'd also ignored Rachel's exasperated mentioning of Finn hinting to her that he was going to lose his virginity to that Santana girl, in an effort to make Rachel jealous. He also ignored the fact that the two still had to do a mash-up of _Borderline_ and _Open Your Heart_.

Idiot. Rachel was going to lose her virginity to _him_.

Jesse grimaced and pushed that thought away. He was still not ready to face what was going to happen that night, and instead he tried to focus on making Rachel's birthday unforgettable. He showed up at her house late, choosing to come at 8 in the morning instead of the early 4-6 routine. Once there, he climbed up her tree and knocked on the window. He had to wait a minute until she came to the window, blinking at him in shock, dressed in her workout clothes.

"Morning," he smirked at her when she opened it to let him in.

"Morning. What in the world are you doing in my tree?"

"To meet my Juliet," he said dramatically, slipping in and pulling his backpack after him.

She raised an eyebrow at it. "Why do you have your bag?"

"Because of this," and he unzipped it and pulled out a flat, glass star. Etched on gold in front was her name in elaborate lettering, with a list of characters she wanted to play and musicals she wanted to be in in smaller, bold capital letters. There were decorative swirl etchings at the side, with ornamental flowery designs adorning the sides in splatters near the swirls, made of glazed glass instead of the regular glass the entire star was made of.

"For your new room, once you redecorate it," he handed it to a speechless Rachel, who took it wordlessly.

"Jesse, this must've been really expensive," she breathed out.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured. "It suits you. Do you like it?"

"I love it," she gently put it on the table, before throwing herself at him and tackling him in a tight hug.

"Picnic because it's a nice day out," he said, dragging her enthusiastically out her door.

"Hey, I need to get dress! I can't go out in these clothes!"

Jesse pouted and let her go.

Afterwards, he was driving her to familiar docks, but instead of parking at the warehouse, he kept going until he reached the docks themselves. Questioning in her mind, realization slowly grew as Jesse led her to the waters to where a yacht was waiting.

"Some picnic," her eyes were wide.

Jesse laughed lightly and just pulled her onto the yacht, sitting her down as he went to the front and started the engine. He slowly backed out and began steering them towards more open water, until they were just surrounded by bright blue water and skies, fresh breath of air, and sunny weather that made for the picturesque day.

"I love your idea of picnics," Rachel hummed in pleasure.

Jesse hmmed, pleased with her reaction and his success. He carried out the basket with their food, and they chose to have it at the back, sitting on the flat part of the yacht, rolling up their pant sleeves and dipping their legs into the cool water.

"So what do we have here?" Rachel's eyes were twinkling happily.

Jesse laid out their food behind them, taking them out one by one out of the basket.

"Pumpkin seed-crusted lentil patties with roasted garlic mashed potatoes…and Caesar salad," he gestured to each one.

"A…vegan-styled lunch?" she questioned hesitantly. "Brunch, lunch. Whatever."

"I can occasionally stomach it," he smiled at her. "But the majority of the mashed potatoes will have to be mine."

She burst out laughing and stuck her tongue out at him, but he just retaliated by taking the first bite out of the potatoes.

"You're horrible," she snickered.

"I know."

The rest of their lunch passed by relatively peacefully, with a handful of teasing and joking around. No serious talks or mentioning of that upcoming night were had, and both were very glad for it.

After lunch, they relaxed on the yacht for a little bit, basking in the sun and each other's presence, before Jesse steered them back.

"I have another surprise for you," Jesse announced as they were driving to some unknown destination.

"What now?" but a smile played across her lips.

"It's a secret," he grinned.

Rachel was indeed surprised for the second time.

"A photo shoot?" she asked nervously.

"Mmhm. I thought since you told me about Kurt and Mercedes' project, you'd like to have a little fun yourself doing a Madonna shoot. I know it'll be useless for Glee, but it'll be fun and you can always add it to your professional portfolio for review."

Rachel was still nervous and he could see that. He came closer and kissed her cheek comfortingly.

"Don't worry. It'll just be you and me. I'll be taking the pictures."

"You do photography?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He blushed slightly, "Yeah. I hear I'm actually quite good at it."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay."

"Yeah, okay! Now come on! Show me what you got!"

He teasingly sulked, "I should be the one saying that."

But once they got started, Jesse, while at first very captivated by the transformation and result (even though he had been the one to dress her up and curl her hair and do her makeup and all), became very professional and started snapping away.

"You know what I see in the future?" Jesse snickered, as they took a break. "I see me doing you up and you doing the same for me. Who needs makeup artists and stylists when we'll have each other?"

Rachel giggled, hair still curled sophisticatedly around her face, makeup light except for the mascara and the sheer pink color glazed across her lips, matching the pink satin halter dress and gloves she wore. The simple silver jewelry she wore on her neck and left wrist, added a little more subtle wow to the ensemble.

The last picture he took of her in that dress was with him, Jesse having put the camera onto a stand and putting it on a timer before running to her side and posing with her. He held her around the waist, facing the camera as he took one of her hands and held it towards him.

He styled her hair slightly differently for the next outfit, focusing the curls more on one side. She wore black pants and a black lingerie top, with an equally dark jacket that she mostly posed with half off and hanging off her arms and elbows.

They finished up, but Jesse didn't let her put her own clothes back on. Instead, he told her to wear a crimson empire-styled gown with red pumps. He also put a simple necklace around her neck, a single diamond hanging in the middle, and gave her matching diamond bracelets to put around her wrists.

"Jesse," she was trembling, confused, happy and all these other emotions all at once. She was extremely nervous again as well. "What's going on? What do you have planned next?"

He finished the last curl, and began pinning it up at the top of her head.

"I'm going to take you out to dinner," he answered quietly.

"Dressed up like this?" she swallowed anxiously.

"We're going to go to a restaurant."

Rachel took his wrists and put it down on her lap, turning in her chair to face him.

"Can I assume it's going to be somewhere expensive, considering what I'm wearing?"

Jesse gave her a half-smile, "A five-star Italian restaurant."

They stared at each other before Rachel exhaled, stunned.

"Don't mistake me. All this, I'm not trying to buy you off or anything, Rachel. That's what I'm most worried and nervous about right now. That you think I'm trying to acquire you with money or something like that. I'm not looking to impress you with it either. I just…want to please you," he said helplessly. "It's your birthday, and my first with you. And…I just want to make you happy and make this day special for you. I'm _not_ tryingto buy you, I swear."

Rachel pulled him closer and kissed him reassuringly.

"Jesse, I would be happy just spending time with you. Not that I'm not happy about all this, or pleased. I'm very exhilarated. I feel like I'm on a high. I've had the best day in my life so far. I appreciate all of this, so stop worrying. Although, next time you do something like this, try not to do so much of it in just one day. I think I'll have a heart attack next time," she laughed hesitantly.

"I guess this was a bit much," he laughed hesitantly as well.

But then he pulled out a velvet box out of his pocket.

"I wanted to give you a promise ring," he murmured, opening it to reveal diamonds set in a simple flowery design. "Because I promise that I will always try to do right by you, and I promise to stay true to you."

He hesitantly handed it over, nervous after having overloaded her already with so much that she might just say no. But she confidently grabbed it from him and assuredly put it on her _left_ ring finger. She smirked at him, leaving him almost breathless from the action.

"Now go and get dress, Bruce Wayne. We have a restaurant to get to."

He drove them there once he'd dressed up as well, and Jesse knew that it had been a good idea to not have ordered a limo for the occasion. At the restaurant, Rachel's eyes only widened for a second before she put on a calm face and a bright smile, and Jesse almost forgot to breathe.

"Rachel," he tentatively reached out, grabbing the hand with his ring on. He caressed it briefly before he closed his eyes and leaned on her. "I need you to know, I need you to understand that being with me is going to be a whole other difficulty. Being with me means that you will be entering a whole different world."

'_I tried to keep you away as long as I could. I tried to protect you. I'm sorry.'_

"Jesse?"

He slowly looked up, looking at her with an intensity that she inhaled sharply at.

"I told you already that one day that once you're with me, I won't let you go. But I also knew that I would be selfish in more than one way. By keeping you with me, I would be putting you in a world that you may not like. A world that may not accept you."

Rachel's mouth was suddenly dry. "It's fine. Because you'll be with me."

Jesse grimaced. "You might not think like that for long," he muttered, taking a hold of her and crushing her to his chest. "Just promise me, whatever happens…don't let it get to you."

"I promise, Jesse. Whatever it is, I can handle it," she tried to sound strong, but inwardly she was really worried and confused.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" he gave her a weak smile.

Their dinner, while a little tense, was still pleasant and they exchanged quite a few of their usual banter. It helped to alleviate the atmosphere between them. But then as time passed, the remembrance of what they had planned to do that night started to creep up on them. And their anxiousness heightened.

They drove in silence to her home.

With her parents gone again, they had the whole house to themselves. Somehow, Jesse didn't feel very happy about it.

"Okay…so…I'll be in here and get ready," Rachel smiled nervously at him before she slipped into her room.

Jesse froze and stared at the door.

What was he doing?

"So, uh, I'm not going to burst into song and start singing _Like a Virgin_, you know?"

Oh God, he and Rachel were going to…

"I think that would be so silly. But maybe singing _The Word of Your Body_ might get us in the mood?"

No, no, no. She wasn't ready. He wasn't ready!

"And maybe shake off these nerves –"

This was all because he was insecure! If he went and had sex with Rachel, it meant something. This wasn't like those two other girls. Going all the way with Rachel was going to mean a whole lot more, and he wasn't ready, she wasn't ready, and _their first time was supposed to be special_.

"Jesse?"

He blinked his eyes in confusion, not knowing when he'd close them. Then he saw her standing near him, nervously fidgeting in a pink nightgown and looking too unsure to be there.

She wasn't ready. At all.

_He_ wasn't ready.

"We can't do this, Rachel," his voice nearly shut down, and he slid off the bed to come to a stop in front of her. "We're rushing into this. You don't want to do this right now. You're not ready. When we do this, it's going to mean something. It's not just going to be sex. Because it means something, and we mean something to each other. So we can't just do it because for us…it's going to be the highest form of intimacy and it's going to be special."

She licked her lips uncertainly, but she pushed on and kissed his lips.

"Maybe it is the right time, Jesse. I just want to please you."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck, smelling pomegranates.

"It isn't just about me. And I do want you, so much…but _I'm_ not ready," he finally admitted.

This was all his fault because he was being insecure, he had let a conversation play mind games on him, and he wanted her too much when he knew that he shouldn't let himself get carried away. His hormones shouldn't be controlling something as special as this, not with Rachel.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked, and she knew that he was sorry he felt like he was chickening out on her, for that something that was unexplained back at the restaurant, and a whole slew of things.

And, if she looked it that way, she could see that maybe that whole day was Jesse's unconscious way of compensating for whatever was bothering him at the restaurant and because he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with their plans with their night.

Started 6/16/10 –Completed 8/21/10

A/n: Okay, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. One, it's always hard to get episode chapters out, but I'm looking forward to the time skip somewhere in between the episodes (especially before "Regionals") because those chapters will be a lot easier and faster to get out. If anyone wants to help me out, I don't have the episodes anymore and I'm too broke to buy the dvds, so if anyone can make a summary of each episode like event by event (you can just use a sentence each in a bullet point format), I'd be eternally grateful and will write you a one-shot of a fandom/pairing of your choice (as long as I know it, of course –I'll try if I don't though). Or I will update a story of mine of your choosing, no matter how many teeth I'll have to pull to make it happen. I'd use Wikipedia, but the events are out of order and they don't list everything.

Rachel's pictures –the actual Madonna shoot the Glee cast did. Lea Michele looks gorgeous in them. The one with her and Jesse, the original is with Matthew Morrison.

My original plans with her birthday and Jesse's insecurity of sex with her actually clicked with the Madonna episode excellently, especially after I found out the legal age in Ohio is 16. Wow, I was lucky on that and how it all just came together naturally. I know Rachel's age is 16, but sophomores are usually 15 (or at least I and a lot of others was in my school), so I'd decided earlier on that I was going to have Rachel's birthday sometime in the school year, hence in this chapter. Hope it fits now.

Thank you all so much for stinking with this! I promise I won't give up on this and I'll try to get the next one out a little faster. Not, "Funk" –not happening. It's in a grave somewhere, buried, and with my shovel firmly planted on top after giving the dirt on top a couple of good smacks.


	6. Crash Society

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: "He's the enemy! You can't like him!" Her lip quivered, but she stared back in resolve. "I can and I will." And she silently said goodbye to the first boy she ever liked.  
Set after S1.13 "Sectionals."  
Spoilers: Probably for the back nine, and definitely for the first thirteen episodes.  
Warnings:  
Pairings: Rachel/Jesse, with Rachel/Finn tension, Puck/Quinn, Mercedes/Matt, Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC, Tina/Artie; Puckleberry friendship, Quinn/Rachel friendship, and Kurt/Rachel friendship…

**Meet Me on the Equinox  
**_Chapter Six: Crash Society_

"Feeling better?" Rachel asked, watching Jesse pace.

"No, absolutely not."

"Will it be that bad?" Rachel tilted her head to the side, watching her boyfriend freak out.

"Yes," Jesse frowned at the wall. "I don't want you to meet my parents. I never wanted you to meet my parents."

Rachel tensed, "Are you…ashamed of me or something?"

Jesse paused, flinching. He saw her lips trembling and he hurried to her.

"No, it's not you, Rachel. I don't want you with them. Trust me, you're better off not knowing my parents," Jesse grimaced.

Rachel looked unsurely at him, but tentatively nodded her understanding.

He sighed, "My family isn't…normal. I don't mean the 'not normal' nontraditional type of family like yours. I mean I don't think my family can even be considered a family."

Rachel paused, watching him closely as a small bit of understanding reached her.

"What should I be expecting, Jesse?" she asked quietly.

Jesse stared off spacily, not replying quickly. Then he winced.

"You have to wear something nice, but I'll take care of that."

Because 'nice' in his world meant expensive.

"Don't…I love your dads, don't get me wrong, but I don't think you should mention them to others. Except my parents, because they would likely be more upset at not knowing everything. Whatever you do, as much as it pains me to say, be completely honest with them. Even though they might look down on you on a lot of stuff, lying or keeping things from them is the absolute worst thing to do. They're intolerable of it."

Rachel was starting to understand why Jesse was so nervous and was starting to get nervous herself.

"Okay, what else?" she asked anxiously.

"Allude vaguely to your slight wealth, but not too much because they'll be eager to pry. Talk a lot about your ambitions. The older people will be more impressed with that. The more ambitious you are, the more those people are impressed. But if it's with the younger crowd, don't go ambitious. Talk music, gossip about the latest artist or whatever. I know music is your thing, so that's a safe topic for you, right?"

She nodded, listening closely.

"You'll have to, no matter how likeable you become, be used to condescension. Even if they like you, they'll pity you from everything, from your small fortune to not having a mother. They'll have the snide tones, the side comments, and the looks. You'll have to charm them, tolerate them, abide and go along with them. Even accept some of their customs as your own to be accepted somewhat yourself. They're a demanding society, and though I hate to admit it they are handy to be behind you."

Rachel was silent, picking apart what Jesse had advised her and trying to prepare herself to be able to do those things. She really doubted she could and was worried she would quickly offend someone or mess up in some way. She didn't want to embarrass Jesse, but it seemed that was what she was going to end up doing.

"Jesse, what if your parents don't like me?" she asked quietly.

Jesse looked at her apologetically, "In the end, they probably wouldn't. They're harsh people, Rachel."

She gave him a shaky smile, "Well, I guess I'll have to just try hard, won't I? I'll be fine, Jesse. It'll be okay."

Jesse wasn't sure about that, but if Rachel was adamant she'll do it then she would.

Looks like they wouldn't be skipping the annual St. James Winter Garden Party after all.

The time was immediately upon them and Jesse had brought her a classic black cocktail dress that went to her knees, a pearl necklace, bracelet, and earrings set, and matching her with his black Armani suit. Nervously styling each other's hair, it wasn't long until they were in Jesse's home.

"Well, at least I hope Bebe likes me," Rachel muttered, remembering the one good family member Jesse had told her about. He never talked about his family, at least not willingly, but Beatrice had always been an exception.

"Oh, she will, I have no doubt about that," Jesse gave her a strained smile. "Here goes."

Rachel flinched and stared at the manor in trepidation, even more so at the realization that Jesse was richer than her original guesstimations. Jesse led her in, his hands warm and reassuring on her arm and against the small of her back, but even then she could tell he was tense.

She remembered he had stressed out over this even before he had told her about it.

And all of a sudden, she was meeting Jesse's parents and they were tall, chin-held proud kind of people. For once, she was actually intimidated. Jesse's mother had beautiful golden hair that was pinned up into an extravagant bun, lips painted a startling red, and cold gray eyes. A couple shades darker and they could be Jesse's. Jesse had told her that he had inherited his blue eyes from his grandmother on his father's side, but she thought it could have easily belong to Mrs. St. James, especially with the iciness. Though Jesse still had the icy blue eyes she loved so much, she knew him enough to be able to see passed at the more hidden emotions of his.

Mr. St. James was just as handsome as his son, if not more from an air of experience and aged beauty that makes one differenced from a boy to a man. She had always thought that Jesse was much more mature than boys their age, but Jesse was still young enough to still be a youth whereas Lucas was definitely mature. She wondered if that was what could be said of her and her mom –

Rachel inwardly shook that thought away, going back to observing her hosts for the party. Jesse was definitely a mix of his parents, with his mother's slim jaw, his father's nose and hair (though Lucas had straighter hair than Jesse's curls that were inherited more from his grandfather, and was slightly longer), a slighter build like his mother's, only Jesse wasn't quite that effeminate and more had his father's muscled build that was made lean from his mother's genes. Both of them were tall, with Adrienne slightly shorter than her husband, and Rachel could see that Jesse had gotten that from them. He was his mother's height, but if he wasn't done growing he could even reached his father's height if not taller.

But then they started grilling her and she had to stay focused, lest they catch her off guard. She wasn't used to this subtle, disguised kind of interrogation –she was quite used to being blunt and people beating around the bush –but this kind of questioning was so deceiving and such a delicate maneuvering that she couldn't understand how anyone could stand it. Using the method or dealing with it!

If she hadn't been forewarned by Jesse about this tactic, she might have been deceived into thinking that they really were interested in what she was saying, not that they were carefully storing away information for use later (as blackmail, useful knowledge, using it against her, etc.) or that this was just a casual conversation! They were so good at acting normal and polite (though it was obvious the friendliness was just borderline, enough to be useful and passing), that Rachel at times had thought Jesse was overreacting. That is if she hadn't of caught the occasional calculating glint in their eyes, or the tightening of their lips, and similar things like that. And she had a feeling that they normally wouldn't have been so careless with their reactions (small though they were), if not for her and her role in Jesse's life.

And when they were done, she had a feeling that she had failed and they hadn't approved of her. At all.

Rachel wanted to cry.

The Garden Party went on the way, and she went around with Jesse, casually introducing herself and trying to act like everyone there, having decided before she came not to mention her Broadway ambition, lest they think she was trying to take advantage of them or something (just her school ambitions will do). The grownups smiled and politely put up with her, but she sighed in relief as the younger crowd more easily accepted her and was even curious, after a bit of a wary beginning. It was so funny that she got along with the more upscale teenager crowd than she did with the McKinley kids and others of her age around where she lived and hung around with.

"How are you enjoying the St. James' Garden Party, darling?" Mrs. McCartney asked ("No relation to Paul, unfortunately," she had said, and Rachel genuinely laughed because she was amused, seeing the older lady smile approvingly and cheerfully to that).

"It's not as bad as I'd thought it would be," she said honestly, gaining another amused laugh from the other. "I rather thought I would be entering the proverbial lion's den."

Mrs. McCartney laughed again, "Well, don't be too assured, darling. You should keep that mind thought, because technically you still are in the lion's den and you might not be leaving or be safe until a while. Especially with some of these others out here. They wouldn't hesitate to get close to you and use you to get closer in any way to the St. James family. The St. James family is very old, powerful, and rich and they would use your connection to them to try to get close to the family or take advantage of your connection for their own gain. You're connected with the St. James now, you're in with them. You'll have to be more careful, Miss Berry."

Rachel faltered, smiling hesitantly. "I-I see."

Mrs. McCartney looked over to her side, "Oh! I see my husband! I'll see you in a bit, darling. I simply must have Gerry try the shrimptini!"

She walked over to Jesse, murmuring that she had to go to the bathroom, and left him to continue entertaining some of his father's business clients. She finished up quickly in the marble bathroom, warily looking around and hoping she didn't cause any damage as she was there. She had just entered a hallway when she caught sight of Lucas St. James gazing outside of the window of the ground floor, swirling the liquid in a martini glass idly.

"Um, Mr. St. James?" she tentatively called out.

Lucas stopped swirling his drink, but took his time to look over at her. His gaze was blank and unrevealing, but he was observing her closely and she had the urge to fidget.

"How long have you known my son?" he finally asked.

She swallowed harshly, estimating a number in her head before telling him. He nodded slowly.

"Jesse hasn't spoken of you," he murmured. "But he never speaks much to us, much less of girls he dates."

Rachel gave in to the urge to just scuff the toe of her shoe against the soft carpet of the manor.

In a blink of an eye, Lucas had crossed the distance and had pinned her to a wall as he towered over her. Rachel froze up, face gaping in shock and eyes wide with fright. She felt like a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf.

"Do you think I'm handsome, Miss Berry?" his voice purred, eyes alight with a strange sort of curiosity.

Rachel blinked. "Guh?"

Okay, she was usually more literate than that, but this was not a normal situation and she quite frankly wasn't working her mind correctly right then.

"Would you rather the father than the son? Would you like me to take you into one of the many rooms in this house and show you how a real man takes care of a woman?" a wolfish grin seemed to be playing across his lips and Rachel was quickly getting into a daze.

'_He'sgorgeous. Jesse'__s gorgeous. This whole damn family is gorgeous _–'

Then she forced herself out of it.

Now, her first reaction and what she would normally do would be to be rash and abrasive, probably slapping him and running away. Or slapping and then yelling at him. _But_ he was still Jesse's dad and she realized she had to reign in her reactions and hold it in to get along in that world. She couldn't be as blunt as she wanted, like she was used to with others, not in Jesse's society. There was…a _way_ of doing things in that society that she had to get used to doing.

Since he hadn't been expecting it, she used surprise to quickly push his arms away and slip away from him. She cleared her throat nervously, avoiding looking at him.

"Um, I'm really sorry, Mr. St. James. You _are_ handsome, but Jesse is the one I want. I really care for him and I don't want to hurt his feelings, especially not like this."

She finally glanced at him and saw he was looking at her speculatively. In fact, there also seemed to be approval in his gaze.

"So you really like my son, do you?" he hmmed.

She nodded in confusion.

"You're really here for my son…and not for money or connections," he suggested and then she again forgot to monitor her reaction, gaping at him. He chuckled, "I'm glad. I wasn't sure about you, but you have my approval now, Miss Berry. I'd only wanted to make sure you were here for Jesse and not the St. James' fortune. A commoner, huh…if it'll be like this, perhaps more commoners should be let into the family more."

"Um…"

He chuckled again, "It's your job to convince Adrienne how worthy you are now. But I'll give you a clue. She'd been a commoner herself."

He turned and left her behind to stare after him, and she joined the party again a little after. The party went on without any more mishap, though she was still a bit dazed from her encounter with Lucas. Jesse noticed, but she just waved it off and smiled weakly at him. He hesitantly left it alone.

Near the party's end, she saw Adrienne disappear into the manor and she thought quickly. Maybe this was her chance…or maybe it wasn't. Well, she couldn't stay there, fighting herself about it. So she hurried in and tried to trace Adrienne's steps, finding her in the ground study and looking pensive at something on the desk.

"Mrs. St. James, are you okay?" she called out anxiously.

Adrienne looked up, replying coldly, "I'm quite fine, Miss Berry. Is there a reason you're here?"

Rachel inwardly grimaced, and decided that being blunt here would be the best option.

"I don't know what I did wrong or why you don't like me. I'm not here for money. There's no point in me building any connections here, I'd think. I just want to be here for Jesse, and I genuinely care for him. I have no ulterior –"

"What would _you_ have to offer him?" Adrienne asked softly, tilting her head as she gazed coldly at her.

Rachel bit her lip. What _did_ she have to offer Jesse? These were all gorgeous people –from his father to his mother and to his little sister who had accepted her easily and was eager to get to know Rachel, with a bright smile and a huge hug to accompany her sing-songy greeting.

"N-nothing," she answered miserably. "Nothing at all. But I may not have money, or be prettier than those girls out there, or from an influential family…but I truly, honestly care and like Jesse."

Adrienne just hmphed dismissively and turned away from her. Undeterred, Rachel continued in desperation.

"And I'll fulfill my dreams and go Broadway, and I'll drag Jesse with me –"

"Broadway?" Adrienne interrupted in amusement.

Rachel flushed red, "Yes, so? I love Broadway and I'll do whatever it takes to get there and be on top."

Adrienne laughed lightly, gaze less cold. "I used to be in Broadway, Miss Berry. Your aspirations are quite new?"

Rachel blinked in surprise at this turnout, and thought she should've forced more information out of Jesse about his parents sooner. She wouldn't have had less work to do. If he did mention it, then she forgot and needed to remember everything about his family because now she found it really important to know every detail to avoid any more trouble on her part. Damn it, she's rambling and still nervous about this…

"Um, no. I've always wanted to be on stage since probably from the day I was born," Rachel confessed, laughing hesitantly.

Adrienne nodded, looking at her in a new light.

"You're not as pretty as most girls, your lips a little too big, your forehead almost too wide, and your nose almost too big on your face. And yet you are pretty in your own way. Jesse, if you've noticed, seems a bit lacking in his motivation towards his career nowadays. You love music, I can see, so if you can reignite Jesse's passion for it, we'll have a better understanding of each other."

Rachel mumbled, "Um…okay."

"Don't say 'um'. And don't mumble. Never mumble," Adrienne ordered.

Rachel straightened hurriedly and cleared her throat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Better," Adrienne smiled like shark. "And you may call me Adrienne."

Rachel wanted to sigh in relief, but didn't outwardly since that probably wouldn't be acceptable. She would save it when she was safe with Jesse…and preferably as far away from there as possible.

"Do you know _My Own Best Friend_?" Adrienne asked curiously.

Rachel smiled, "Chicago?"

Adrienne smirked at that and Rachel finally felt like she was going to be okay in this family.

"There's only one person who can help you now, Roxie," Adrienne sang.

"There's only one person you can count on now, Velma," Rachel echoed.

"One thing I know  
One thing I know  
And I've always known  
And I've always known  
I am my own  
I am my own  
Best friend," they both sang together.

There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see Lucas there, another martini glass in his hand as he leaned against the doorway with a smirk on his face, gazing at them in amusement.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lucas drawled.

Adrienne came over to Rachel's side, draping an arm casually around her shoulders as she echoed her husband's smirk.

"No, not at all. Rachel and I were just sharing our love of Broadway," she said innocently, smirking.

"I see," Lucas laughed. "Well, you should return Rachel back to the party. Jesse's having a minor panic attack at her disappearance and is subtly, frantically ready to go searching for her. Oh, and Mrs. McCartney is insistent on telling Rachel about the Belmont incident before she leaves. She seems to have taken a liking to Rachel."

Adrienne rolled her eyes, "Not that again. Ah well. Come along, Rachel. We've been gone too long, it seems. You can go settle down Jesse, and I'll see about distracting Mrs. McCartney."

And suddenly, Rachel wasn't worried.

When she reached Jesse's side, calming him at seeing her fine and safe, she realized she wasn't tense any more.

"I think I like your family," she declared.

Jesse looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

"I can't believe April is letting us use the roller rink to practice for Glee," Rachel executed a twirl.

"How are you guys going to get any practice in?" Jesse asked dubiously.

Rachel shrugged and Jesse took her arm, and twirled her again.

"We're singing, aren't we?"

Jesse snorted, but a smile played on his lips.

As to why Jesse's presence was at their Glee practice, even if it _was_ in a roller rink…well, Rachel brought him along and after the Garden Party, neither of them really cared what anyone else thought since the party had made them completely official and public in a binding way (as was that society –you don't just casually break up and date sporadically; you make a debut, you make a debut…especially as a couple). Well, Jesse with Rachel there just revealed to the McKinley kids that they were still dating, but after grumbling a bit, the others were told off by Mr. Shue, who told them that it wasn't any of their business who was dating who and after that he was assured that Jesse wouldn't be spilling any secrets to Vocal Adrenaline.

And that was how the two of them were just skating with their hands holding each other, and occasionally a twirl or other move to mix in as they skated lazily.

"Well, _I_ can't believe you got along with my family," Jesse muttered. "How did that happen anyway?"

"It's a secret," Rachel chirped.

Jesse pouted at her.

"I'll tell you. When I feel like it."

Jesse just huffed and she laughed at him.

Later on in the week, she got a call from Quinn, who upsettingly told her about Mercedes and the other girl trying to slim down for the cheerleading team. Rachel winced as she listened to her friend, knowing that it got to Quinn personally because _she_ used to have to go through the same thing.

"Hey, Quinn. It's okay. Talk to Mercedes, tell her everything you're telling me. She'll listen. She's a smart girl," Rachel reassured the blond.

"Why don't you come with me to talk to her?"

Rachel winced, "Um, I'm pretty sure Mercedes doesn't like me. It'll go over better if it was just you."

Quinn sniffed on the other line, "…Okay. Hey, let's go out for ice cream later. I'm really craving right now."

"Alright. Is it just us girls or a couple thing?"

"Just us girls."

Rachel drove over and picked her up, Puck staring worriedly after them. Her phone vibrated and she peeked at it quickly, seeing a text from the boy.

_Take care of her, please?_

She'd text him an affirmative at the ice cream parlor.

And after Quinn, it was Kurt calling her to sulk about Finn taking his dad away from him. He told her about his plan to hook his dad up with Finn's mom, so he could get closer to Finn and maybe even move in together.

It had backfired on him and now he was left feeling left out and like he was losing his dad.

"I'd always wanted to connect to my dad, but I couldn't because I was gay and he likes all this guyish stuff and it's so not fair," Kurt ranted.

Rachel nodded, even though he couldn't see her. This wasn't exactly something she knew what to say about, but she figured that Kurt just wanted to get this off his chest.

"Thanks for listening, Rachel," Kurt winded down, speaking quiet now. "I just really wanted to talk to someone…I mean, I would talk to Mercedes, but I don't want to hear anything or…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"No…I just wanted to talk," so she didn't say anything and let Kurt continue to talk.

In the end, Mercedes sung _Beautiful_, drew in the crowd and everyone sung along. Rachel and Jesse sat together in the stands with the crowd, their voices mingling together as they were amongst the first to start singing along. And they were amongst the first to travel onto floor level and stand with Mercedes, singing with her. But then Jesse whispered into her ear, still holding her from behind as they swayed to the music and the joined voices around them.

"Let's go," and she followed him curiously outside, where he pulled her into his arms and twirled her into the air happily.

"I think I love you," he grinned at her, and she froze in shock.

Then he kissed her soundly, wiping all thought from her head, even as complete and utter joy filled her throughout her body.

Started 9/10/10 –Completed 9/13/10

A/n: Haha, the episode was like an afterthought in here, eh? I'll try not to do that (I definitely won't with "Bad Reputation"), but like I said, it's been awhile since I saw the episodes and I don't feel like rewatching them. The summaries sort of bring it back, but it's not as crystal clear as I'd like, like as if I'd watched the episode fresh and knew what the chapter would be written out as. Get it? Thank you all to those who gave me websites and stuff, and thank you all for reviewing and your continuing support! I love you all!

So, the St. James family is a little more explored here and they'll become even more complex as I get into them, and don't expect everything to be fine and happy with them either.

Also, sorry to those who love the Quinn/Mercedes friendship…but I _really_ hate it and will not be working with it here. It is the most undeveloped friendship I've seen in television; it was just sprung on us in one episode and given us a bare ass explanation about why it works, using a cliché and overused medium of racism and translating to bullying (and don't you dare start accusing me of being racist, listen to what I'm actually saying here). I'm not undermining racism (although where I live, there are plenty of black kids and who are popular, but that's off topic here), but what I'm saying is that it is a very used medium in television and I feel like the writers copped out to make this friendship work using it, and being very unoriginal and uncreative because of it.

Whereas, they had the perfect setup to make a friendship between Quinn and Rachel work, that they seemed to be developing throughout the first half of the first season, and the added creativity and tension of resolving the line because of how Quinn used to bully Rachel herself (not to mention the Finn equation) and how because of it Quinn could now potentially see how she treated Rachel and see a kindred spirit there. They scrapped that and the potential of it and I hate the crap writing. Tell what makes more sense: Quinn relating to Rachel because of similar bullying being inflicted on them, or Quinn relating to Mercedes in regards to deal with racism? There was no buildup in the Quinn/Mercedes friendship, and I will not support it or poor quality writing.

Thank you for putting up with my rant (is sheepish)…


End file.
